


The Young Lovers

by moony45



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moony45/pseuds/moony45
Summary: Boyfriends, Clay (Dream) and George (GeorgeNotFound) are faced with challenges of being a gay couple, publicly on the internet. And to make things worse they happen to live in different countries as each other, or do they? DISCONTINUED!!!
Relationships: Clay/Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 13
Kudos: 94





	1. Internalized Homophobia

**Author's Note:**

> This storyline will have violet content, talk of anxiety, depression, suicide, homophobia, and lots more emotional, and possible triggering content. If you are triggered by any of those please don’t read this story!

The subtle sound of twitter notifications and discord messages woke the blond boy up from his slumber. He opened his eyes to see the brightness of the sun shining through the window above his head, and to see Patches pacing around on the bed in her little green hoodie. Seconds later he finds himself in a dream again, a forest, his axe in one hand and shield in the other.

“Oh George..” he softly says. He’s dreaming of a real life manhunt video. Such an odd experience, being in a video game, running, hiding, and killing your best friends. “If you keep hiding I’ll win… again.”

Out of nowhere a loud and obnoxious “battle cry” comes from overhead. The blonde boy looks up and sees George lundging off a tree with a diamond sword in his hands. George lands on Dream’s back, instantly pining him to the ground, knocking the axe and shield out of his hands. 

“Better luck next time, Clay,” George says pointing his sword tword Dream’s throat. He gets off of Dream and stands up, stretching a hand out to help Dream back up to his feet. Dream takes his hand and pulls him back to the ground. Their lips meet immediately and a little chuckle comes out of George’s mouth as he tries to pull away before Bad and Sapnap and Ant come back from the Nether, but Dream doesn’t let him. He pulls him back in for another kiss, grabbing the british mans’ face, feeling the heat radiate off of his cheeks.

“Dream, you need to go before they get back,” George tries, but it doesn’t work. Dream doesn’t move except to put his finger on George’s lips, simulating for him to be quiet.

“Georgie, it's just us for now, you can calm down, they won’t be back for a few minutes. Just enough time to do this,” Dream says pulling George closer to him again, this time they cannot physically get any closer to each other. Leaning in for another kiss, the two boys can hear distant voices coming toward them. “Shit, they’re back early. Explain why they always leave you in the overworld to try and stop me?”

“Dream you need to go, RUN!” George yells. 

Then he wakes. Grasping the sheets of his mattress so hard that one of the corners came undone. He sits up frantically, trying to remember his dream thoroughly. He grabs handfuls of hair and puts his elbows in between his knees. Why? Why do I always wake up in the middle of my dreams? He wonders. 

Laying back down he grabs his phone. 10 discord messages and 7 twitter notifications glow on the screen when he turns it on. “9:53 am” the time reads.

“Well, time to start my day,” he says to himself. He stands up and feels Patches rubbing against his legs. Walking down the hall into the kitchen, he reaches down to grab the cats’ food dish, fills it up and sets it down on the island. Patches jumps up and begins to munch on her breakfast. Clay walks over to the fridge, grabs the eggs and bacon, and starts to make himself an omelet. 5 minutes later, the boy walks over to the couch, turns on the T.V and starts to watch the news. Halfway through his breakfast, the phone starts to ring. He picks it up. 

“Dude, where the honk are you?” Sapnap questions. “We’ve been on the TeamSpeak for 45 minutes, waiting for you to join. Do you ever check your messages?” 

“I’m sorry I just woke up like 15 minutes ago,” Dream apologies. “Why what’s up? Is everything ok? Is George ok?” 

“Yeah we’re all fine just me, George, Karl, and Luke have been waiting for you, we’re supposed to be filming, remember?” Sapnap asks, with a bit of attitude.

“Oh my gosh is that today? I completely forgot I slept in and didn’t realize today was the 25th.” Dream sympathizes. “I’m on my way to my room right now, give me 5 minutes and I’ll be on, ok?” 

“Alright man, just hurry up George is worried,” Sapnap says, then hangs up Dream could hear the smirk on Sapnap’s faces when he said that George was worried. Dream smiled and blushed, then hurried to his room and started up his PC, put on his headsep, and frantically opened the Discord app, and joines the VC.

“Hey guys, I’m so sorry I overslept again,” Dream says, digging his face into his hands and sighs. 

“You’re ok,” George says. “I’m just glad you’re alright.” Dream starts to blush. Him and George have been dating for about 2 months now. Of course only a few people know, like Karl, Sapnap, and Luke, maybe a few other members of the SMP as well, but it's not fully public, not yet at least. They’re waiting to meet up and see each other in person to finally tell their fans. The announcement of their relationship will also be the day Dream does a face reveal. 

“Awe would you look at that, George is being all cute to his boyfriend. How romantic,” Luke teases. He knows it gets on George’s nerves, so he makes sure to tease him only when Dream is around so he doesn’t get too upset. 

“Shut up, Punz,” George whines. “Don’t you have something better to do, like play the game, maybe?” 

“Calm down, Georgie. Dream, call off your guard dog,” Luke chuckles. Dream can tell George is already done dealing with him for the day.

“George it’s ok, just ignore him. Between us, Punzo here is just lonely,” Clay wheezes. He texts George to make sure he's alright. Dream knows how upset George gets when Punz teases him about their relationship. Especially since George has a hard time accepting himself for liking guys, getting teased makes it harder for him to feel valid. 

Georgie <3

Dream: Hey, sorry I joined so late, I overslept again and didn’t realize what day it was. 

George: It’s ok, I was just getting worried because you usually never forget about filming days.

Dream: Yeah I understand. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I know Luke teases you a bunch about us and how upset it makes you. I’m sorry I wish i could stop him. 

George: I’m alright, I guess. I know he doesn’t mean it in a mean way, it just makes it hard on me to accept myself more. I just feel like I’m disappointing everyone. And don’t get me wrong I know a bunch of people still care about me and accept me, I just don’t know how to accept myself sometimes. 

Dream: I know and it makes me upset you feel that way. I’ll talk to Luke later after we stop filming and tell him to stop teasing you and everything. Let's call later, just the two of us, I want to talk to you, alone ;)

The conversation ends there. The gang films for about 2 hours, working out the code for Karl’s first youtube video of his own, and making it perfect for the first upload of the independent Karl Jacobs youtube channel. 

“Alright guys, thank you so much for helping me out today! I appreciate it a bunch!” Karl says in the VC. “I have to go now, Jimmy called us in for an emergency meeting, talk to you guys later!” 

“Bye Karl,” everyone says as he logs off. Next goes Punz, with no goodbye, leaving Dream, Sapnap, and George. 

“Hey guys I had fun today, again so sorry about waking up late,” Dream apologies, once again. “I’m going to go shower. George I’ll Facetime you later.” And then logs off.


	2. The FaceTime Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just a quick thank you for the support! The first 24 hours after uploading my first chapter I saw I already had 10 hits which is amazing to think about! Quick trigger warning- this chapter talks about anxiety, depression, and brief attempted suicide, so if you get triggered by any of those topic please skip to the end of chapter for a quick summary! I hope you enjoy this chapter if you chose to read it! My upload schedule will be every Sunday/Wednesday for now, but if that schedule changes in the future I'll be sure to notify you guys! Thank you again for the support!

Dream disconnects from the Discord call, takes off his headset, and gets out of his chair. He walks back to the kitchen, still hungry since he never got to finish his breakfast. By the time they finished filming and had a conversation or two, it was now around 1 pm. The boy walked to the stove and grabbed his pan from this morning, went to the sink, and washed it. He then uses the same pan to make himself a grilled cheese with ham. He feels his phone buzz.

Georgie <3

George: Just checking in, you left the call really suddenly and I want to make sure I didn’t do anything wrong. 

Dream: Oh come on now, you know that's not why I left. I barely ate this morning. Sapnap called me halfway through my breakfast, and I’m really hungry. I also need to shower so I look somewhat decent for our facetime later ;)

George: You’re such a dork. It’s adorable

Dream: You know you love it. My “dorkiness” makes you smile. I know you too well. But in all seriousness, I’m going to eat real quick and shower. Call you in about 25 or 30 minutes. Excited to see your face <3

Before Dream knows it his sandwich is burning. God damn it, he thinks to himself. Guess I’ll just order something after I shower.

He walks down the hall, grabs a towel out of the cabinet across from his room and turns on the water. Clay grabs his phone and opens Snapchat, finds George’s name, and sends him a mirror picture in the steamy bathroom. He then proceeds to put on some music and get in the shower. The water stings on his back. 

The song “Jenny” by Studio Animals comes on while he's shampooing his hair. A smile comes across Dream’s face. 

“This is the song I’d listen to nearly everyday,” he whispers to himself. “Before I told George how I really felt.” A small chuckle comes out of his mouth as he sings along to the lyrics.

I wanna ruin our friendship. We should be lovers instead. 

10 minutes later he leaves the shower, checks his phone and sees a snapchat from George. A simple picture of him laying in bed, cuddling with blankets. Dream takes a selfie, captions it “I’ll call you in a few minutes” and sends it. George responds immediately. This time it's a picture with one of his hands shaped like half of a heart, “I’m excited to see you again:)” Dream starts to blush. He hasn’t felt this happy for almost 2 years, his last relationship ended because he realized he actually liked guys, specifically George. His ex didn’t take it too well, but they’re on good terms now. He’s also moved out. About 10 months ago he moved into a single story house on the beach in Miami. Occasionally he gets a surprise visit from his mom, sister, and younger brother. They stay in the guest bedroom every once in a while, but that's only happened twice. He smiles at the thought of George meeting them soon. 2 weeks until he flys to Florida for a month, then back to Britain.

“Shit, I need to clean my house, and the guest room, I know my mom will want to stay here while he's here.” Dream panics. 2 weeks isn’t that far away, especially if he plans on driving back to Orlando to tell everyone about him and George. “Wait, George!” 

He frantically gets onto his phone, still in a towel, and gets to the facetime app and calls George. Almost immediately he picks up with a smile on his face. Dream can’t help but to smile back at him and blush.

“Hey!” George greets, very joyful and full of pride. He’s missed their facetime calls. It had been a few days since their last one. George decided to not call as much so his mom doesn’t get mad for not spending time with her. “I’ve missed you! I’ve missed this.”

“Me too, oh my god I have so much to tell you. The plans for when you come to Florida, the dreams I’ve been having, and some video ideas I have. Those should probably wait for when we have Sapnap on the phone though,” Dream admits. He's also missed seeing George, of course he has streamed while they took their facetime “break” but it wasn’t the same. George wasn’t there just for him. 

“Well if you want we can add him to the-” George starts, but gets cut off.

“No. This is just us, no Sapnap, no Karl, especially no Luke. Just you and I.” Dream responds, a smirk slowly coming across his face. He can tell that George was relieved that no one else was going to join, just by the way he let out his last breath. A sigh of relief, Dream assumes.

“Ok, good. I’m glad. I’ve missed this. Just the two of us, alone, no interruptions,” George starts to lay back down. “What are your plans for the rest of the night, Clay?”

“Um, well first I need to put on clothes, I’m in just a towel, then I’m gonna order food because I burnt my grilled cheese, got distracted talking to you,” Dream starts to walk to his room. He goes to his closet, grabs a pair of boxers, sweats, and a white t-shirt. 

“Oh, I didn’t mean to make you burn your food. Here,” George apologies. He quickly sends Dream $20 for a late lunch. “Sorry again, but tell me about that dream you said you had. You always have crazy dreams, I love hearing your stories.”

“Hey you didn’t need to do that, I was planning on streaming tonight or tomorrow morning depending on when we got off facetime, I can buy myself lunch,” Dream admits. “But since you're paying, what should I order?” 

A faint giggle escapes George’s lips. “Bubs,” he clears his throat. Dream whips his head around to see his phone pointing straight at him, changing, with his boyfriend on facetime. 

“Oh my fucking god! I’m sorry I’m so, so sorry!” Dream shouts. His face turns bright red out of embarrassment. “Holy shit. George, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to do that. God damn it.” Dream quickly pulls up his boxers, puts on his sweats and rushes to grab his phone. George is laughing so hard tears are streaming down his face. Dream can’t help but start to laugh at himself.

“Well, 2 months and we’re already at this stage,” George teases. “Keep it up and when I visit we’ll be getting married.” Dream starts laughing harder. His iconic tea kettle wheeze. 

“George!” Dream manages to say. He has lost his breath and was flopped on his bed due to being lightheaded from laughing so hard. His phone sitting on top of his chest. George was still laughing. He could tell this wasn’t ever going to be let go. “Holy shit, I’m sorry. But I’m serious, what do I order? I'm starving.”

George can’t help it. He’s rolling around on his bed laughing, trying to catch his breath. Next thing Dream knows, George starts choking from all the laughing. That just makes Dream laugh even more. This goes on for about 5 more minutes until they both calm down and go back to talking. 

“George, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to do that. I swear,” Dream tries to convince George, but it’s not working too well, at least George is making it seem like he doesn't believe it. 

“Sure Dream. Sure it was. But-but back to business, order Chipotle, you keep talking about how bad you want a burrito,” George tells him. After a few moments of silence Dream starts to say something again.

“Alright ordered. A steak burrito with white rice, black beans, salsa extra queso, sour cream, lettuce, green chili, and guac on the side,” Dream says. “Also George, in about 45 minutes you should be getting a knock at your door.”

“Wait what, why?” George asks concerned, another smile comes across Clay’s face again. “Did you order me food again? Are we doing another one of the cringy facetime ‘dates’?”

Dream’s smile got wider, and honestly, a little creepy. “You’ll see in 45 minutes, Georgie.”

“Oh my gosh, Clay. W-what do I tell my mom, she's making dinner right now?” George gets a little upset. He hasn’t come out to his mom yet. He's scared she won’t accept him and make him move out. He’s been streaming a lot more recently just in case so he can afford an apartment if he needs, and raised the dono minimum to $10. 

“Just say you had a bad day, told me about it and I got you your favorite food, she knows we’ve been friends for like 7 years, and I’ve done this before we were even dating, George. She won’t suspect anything. A-and if she does, we’ll get you your visa and you can come live in Florida with me and-” Dream cuts himself off. Did I really just say that? Did I really just ask George, my boyfriend, of two months, to move in with me? What is wrong with me? Maybe he didn’t even catch it.

“Clay,” George says pausing for a few seconds before he says his next words. “Did you, just ask me, to move in with you? In Florida?”

“George I- I didn’t mean to it just kinda slipped out I didn’t mean to say it. I’m sorry. God what haven’t I done wrong today?” Dream says, flustered. The second he finished that sentence he knew George would be concerned again. 

“Hey, talk to me. You haven’t said anything like that in a while, what's going on?” George gets a sad look on his face. He knows what happened during Dream’s last depressive episode, he almost didn't make it back out. But that was almost a year ago. Clay has been seeing a therapist ever since, once a week, every Wednesday at 3:45 pm. His therapist actually helped Clay with telling George about his feelings toward him, which was relieving for the both of them. George had been hiding his feelings for a few months at that point, he was just scared Dream didn’t feel the same.

“Honestly,” Dream starts, taking a deep breath then exhaling slowly. “I’ve been really stressed and anxious lately. Don’t get the wrong idea from me saying this, but a lot is coming from when you visit. I’m just thinking of the worst scenarios that can happen, like what if you miss your flight, or something happens on the flight and I lose you forever. A-and what are we even going to do while you're here? I’m just not sure what to do and I don’t want to seem boring and make you hate me and never want to see me again. And what if my mom and sister and brother hate you? I wouldn’t be-” George cuts Dream off before he has a panic attack.

“Clay. Calm down. None of that will happen, ok?” George reassures. “We’re going to have the best time together, and you’re going to do a face reveal stream, and we’ll finally tell everyone about us.” George sighs. “I was waiting until we saw each other and were together in person to tell you, but I’ve been saving up, and when I get back I’m moving out of my parents house. So you can come to Britain and not be scared.” 

“Wait, George are you serious?” A wave of excitement comes to Dream. He sits up in his bed. “Oh my god! This is huge! George, this is amazing I’m so proud of you! This is fucking amazing! Where are you moving to? Are you staying close to home or going away like I did?” 

“Thank you, it means a lot hearing someone say they’re proud of me again,” George and Dream both blush. “I’ve been looking at places near Brighton, so hopefully, if you ever come here, you can meet Will and Niki and Fundy. Maybe even Tommy and Tubbo.” A small chuckle escapes from George when he says Tommy’s name. Dream laughs too.

“Of course I’ll come visit you guys over there. I want to meet everyone. Obviously not your parents if you’re not ready, though. I’ll wait for you and for the time to be right.” Dream admits. He can tell that that satisfied George just by the way his body relaxed when he said that. 

“I appreciate that, a lot,” George takes a deep breath. “Hey Clay?”

“Whats up Georgie?” 

“When’s the food supposed to be here? I’m starving.” George laughs.

“Um, you’re order, one second,” Dream exits the facetime app and goes onto Chipotle. He thought George was about to say I love you, which he wouldn’t have minded, but if he isn’t ready, Dream won’t rush him. “Like 2 minutes out. Mine is here, I’m going to go grab that and you can go get yours as well, it should be there in a minute.” Both boys walk away from their phones, Dream down the hall and George downstairs. Dream gets back fairly fast, since his food was already there, George takes a few minutes to get back. 

“I love you,” Dream whispers to the phone, intended for George to hear, but since he wasn’t there, he didn’t hear it. Thankfully, Dream thinks to himself. Moments later George returns to his room, a smile across his face. Holding up the bag of food next to his head, Dream takes a screenshot .

“You do this every time,” George sighs, rolling his eyes.

“You can’t get mad at me, you contribute to it every time. Whenever I order you food or you order me food, you always come back to your room holding the bag next to your stupid, smiling, adorable face. Naturally, my instinct is to take a picture of cute creatures I come across.” Dream teases. 

The boys settle down in their beds, eating their food, and enjoying each other's company. Dream has truly never been happier in the past two years then he has for the past 5 months. George brings out the best in him. Makes him smile. Makes him feel loved again. Even though they haven’t said it to each other yet, Dream knows he loves George, he's said it a few times, but never to his face. Usually after they hang up from their calls, or after George falls asleep if they’re on facetime late enough. 

Another few hours pass by, the couple talks about George’s new apartment, future streams, plans on the face reveal, and thing’s they’ll do together when George visits. Around 1 am BST, George and Dream say their goodnight to each other, George plans on packing some of his stuff for the next fews days, and drive to Brighton to look at apartments in the morning, and maybe stay there for a night or two. 

“Alright bubs, I’m going to go to bed, I have a couple hour drive in the morning because traffic will be bad, I’ll call you again when I can,” George yawns. Dream can tell he's not too excited to move away from home, but if he isn’t safe with his parents, it’ll be for the best. 

“Ok, make sure to text me when you get to Brighton so I know you didn’t get in a crash,” Dream jokes “But in all seriousness, drive safe please, I don’t want to lose you.”

“Almost sounds like my mom. Jeez you’re a hopeless romantic. Well goodnight lover boy,” George says.

“Goodnight,” Dream responds, thinking George will hang up the second he says that. “I love you.”

“Clay?” George says confused, “D-did you just say?”

“Fuck,” Dream yells. “Well goodnight,” He says and instantly hangs up. “What the FUCK Clay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! For those of you who weren't able to read the chapter, Dream and George are on a facetime call for a few hours with each other, Dream almost has a panic attack thinking of all things that can go wrong during Georges trip to Florida, but George quickly calms him down. George also tells Dream about how he is going to move out of his parents house and move to Brighton after his visit to Florida, and after saying goodnight, Dream accidentally says I love you to George, thinking he has already hung up. Also, I know the boys never really talk about their families much and where they live, so I went off my knowledge of George living on London, I'm not sure if this is true or not but for this story line this is where he is living at the moment, and I never hear either of them mention their parents so in this story they will have both parents, Dream will have his younger sister and younger brother, and George will have an older sister and two younger twin brothers in the future of this story!


	3. Mama's Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you again for the support! I appreciate it so, so much! In this chapter, Dream has a brief panic attack in the beginning of the chapter, so again if you get triggered please don't read past him waking up, and skip to the phone call! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Clay wakes up, the smell of coffee lingering into his room and the sound of soft music rings in his ears. He sits up, gets out of bed, and walks to the kitchen. He grins. Walking up from behind, Clay puts his arms around George’s waist, and kisses his cheek. 

“What’s this?” Clay asks. Georges just stands still, closing his eyes enjoying the moment. 

“You see,” He begins. “If you remembered, today is our 3 months. So I decided to make you breakfast and a cup of coffee.” Turning around, keeping Dream’s arms around his waist, George slips his arms around his boyfriends neck, giving him a peck on the lips. The boys start dancing in the kitchen to the soft tunes of music in the background. Exchanging kisses every minute or two, Dream pulls George closer to his chest, he can feel his breaths getting deeper and deeper each second.

“Of course I remembered,” Dream whispered. “I’ve been dreaming of this day for the past 5 months. An anniversary we can finally spend together.” Clay picks up George and sits him down on the counter, their kisses geting longer, and harder by the second. George pulls Clay in, the closest they’ve ever been to each other. Clay feels butterflies in his stomach. Happiness takes over his entire body, enjoying every second of the past 10 minutes. Neither of the boys has felt this way in years.

George backs away from Dream’s next kiss. “Is this a good idea?” he asks. 

Clay wakes up. Throwing a pillow over his face and shouting into it, scaring Patches off his bed. He shoots himself into a sitting position, cradling his face into his hands, and falling in between his knees. 

“God fucking damn it,” Dream yells. “Why Clay, why? What the hell man, you can’t do anything right can you? You tell George you fucking love him, let Luke walk all over him, you can’t let someone do that to someone you love, Clay. And worst of it all, asked him to move in with you? What the fuck?” 

He can feel it, the vomit, rising up his stomach into his throat. Running to the bathroom with a hand over his mouth and the other on his stomach, barely making it, he crouches down and throws up in the toilet. He sits there for a minute, back against the wall, legs spread open and his elbows on his knees. After sitting there for about 5 minutes, doing the breathing exercises his therapist told him about, he manages to stand up, walk to the counter, wash off his face, and take his meds. Slowly walking back to his room, Clay hears his phone buzzing, grabs it and answers it with his eyes closed. A familiar voice is heard.

“Hey man, whats up?” Sapnap asks. 

“Um, just woke up,” Dream replies. “What's up with you, why’d you call?” 

“Dream, you don’t sound good, what’s going on? Are you good, man?” Sapnap sounds worried. He knows he doesn’t know how to calm Dream down like George can, but he can try. “D-do I need to have George call you?”

“No, NO,” Dream shouts aggressively. “Shit, it’s not like that, we’re fine, I just told him I loved him last night a-and then hung up, b-but he's driving to Brighton today and I was planning on going to Orlando to visit my parents, but I-I’m not sure if I can.” 

“Hey, man that’s ok,” Sapnap tries. “Do you really love him? I know you’ve liked him a lot longer then you have been dating, since you and your ex broke up, right?” 

“Yeah, that's kind of the reason we broke up,” Dream stretches a hand over his forehead. “And yeah of course I love him, how can I not? He's perfect. I haven’t felt this way in a long ass time, not even with my ex, yeah she made me happy, but not like George does. Not even close.” 

“Dude and that’s fine. You know George better than anyone, and even I know he loves you, but he's shy, so you saying that you love him just caught him off guard, and, and, he didn’t know the right time to say it first,” Sapnap laughs. 

“Yeah you’re probably right,” Dream sighs sitting down on his bed, petting patches. “Well you called me, obviously not about this, so..”

“Oh yeah, I’m going to North Carolina in a few weeks!” Sapnap says excitedly, by the tone of his voice Dream knows he is smiling.

“Oh wow, that's great! What for?” Dream asks curiously.

“Me and Karl have been messaging about it for a while, and we just feel like it's time to meet! Which leads me to my next question.”

“Hit me.”

“We were thinking of road tripping down to Florida and meeting with you and George, if you’re ok with it obviously, I know it's you guys’ little anniversary sometime while he's over there, so we just wanted to see if you were down?” 

“Oh my gosh, yeah that’d be cool! I’ll talk to George about it later, I was planning on texting him later, I’ll bring it up then,” Dream says. “Will you guys want to stay with me? I only have one bed in the guest room so you’ll have to sleep in the same bed, or will you get a hotel somewhere close?”

“Probably a hotel,” Sapnap pauses. “Wait, isn’t George sleeping in the guest room?” 

Dream blushes and a huge smile comes across his face. “Honestly, I’d always imagined he’d sleep in my room with me, but I won’t pressure him into it obviously, he’s still accepting himself a-and I don’t want to scare him off.”

“Oh my, Clay, you’re so in love,” Sapnap teases. 

“Nick,” Dream knows Sapnap hates it when he calls him by his real name, he only does when he really needs to, like right now.

“What? Can I not state the obvious?” Sapnap asks. “And don’t call me Nick. But I’m kidding about the whole sleeping situation, I’m 99% sure George will be in your room, he seems like an affectionate person if you know what I mean.”

“SAPNAP! My boyfriend remember, not yours,” Dream shouts, they both start laughing. 

“Clay?” A voice admits from the kitchen and living room area. “Clay, honey. Are you home?

“Mom?” Dream asks confused. “Hey Sapnap I gotta go I think my mom just broke in.” Dream laughs.

“Yeah of course, great talking to you. Let me know what George says about me and Karl visiting you guys.” 

“Yeah, yeah of course, talk to you soon. Bye”

“Bye,” Sapnap hangs up the phone and Dream rushes to the kitchen. 

“Mom? Hey why- why are you breaking into my house at,” he looks at the stove, “10:46 in the morning?”

“Oh don’t be silly, I’m not breaking in,” his mom says, “I have a key, remember?”

“You could've texted me saying you were coming down, I was actually planning and driving and seeing you guys today actually,” Clay says scratching his head. 

“But I did?” She says confused. “Don’t you check your phone? Heck for all I know your girlfriend could be texting you and you wouldn’t even know!”

“Girlfriend? What mom what’re you talking about?” Dream starts walking back to his room to grab his phone. “Wait why do you think I’m in a relationship?” Clay looks at his phone 3 messages from George, 1 from his mom, and 15 twitter notifications. 

“Clay, I know you too well, last time we visited you, you were constantly checking your phone and were a lot happier,” she starts, “gosh it's almost like I haven’t raised you for the past 21 years has it?”

“Uh, yeah you’re right,” he gets on his phone again and looks at the messages from George. 

Georgie <3

George: Hey I feel like we need to talk about last night, call me when you can.

George: I’m on my way to Brighton, call me later?

George: I’m in Brighton looking at the first apartment, facetime?

Dream: Hey, sorry I slept in again and Sapnap called me, my mom is at my house right now, I’ll call you when she leaves, send me pictures :)

“Oh my gosh I knew it! Here sit,” she walks over to the couch and sits down, “Clay! I want to know who she is and everything about her! Is that who you were just texting?” 

“Mom, I-I don’t have a girlfriend,” he sits down beside his mom.

“Oh that's ok honey, well then who's the lucky lady that you’ve been talking to then?”

“Well,” he pauses for a long time. “Mom, I’m gay.” They sit in silence for a minute or two, she starts to tear up. “I oh my, oh my god. I didn’t mean to say it like that. Mom I’m sorry I’m so, so sorry.” He stands up and starts to walk around the room, hand behind his head.

“Clay,” she manages to say in between tears. “Clay, please come back over here.” Slowly walking back toward his mom, she stands up. 

“Mom,” he starts. “P-please say something.” She lunges herself toward him, hugging him tightly. Instantly starts crying harder. Dream also starts crying. Both just stand there for about 5 minutes, in each other's arms, crying together.

“Honey,” they sit back down on the couch. “I love you. No matter what, nothing can change that. I-I oh my, Clay, honey, who's the boy?” She starts smiling, next thing they both know, Dream is red, tears streaming down his cheeks as a smile appears on his face. 

“Well, you know how I had this friend I’d stream with before I moved out,” he starts to blush even more. “George?”

“George. Yeah that name sounds familiar, what about Geo-” she cuts herself off, cupping her hands over her mouth. “Clay, y-you and George? Are you guys, dating?” Another wave of heat rushes over his face, the smile gets 10 times bigger.

“Yeah, mom, me and uh George, yeah we’re dating,” a sigh of relief comes out of his mouth.

“That’s wonderful. How long?” she asks, then a confused look comes on her face. “Wait, isn’t he the one that lives in London?” Dream chuckles.

“Yeah that would be him.” He turns his head to the side and smiles shyly. “It’s been 2 months, 3 in a couple weeks. But, he's coming to visit soon. He’ll be here for our 3 month.”

“Wow, that’s great! Is that why you were planning on driving up to see us? Man, I should have brought your sister and brother with me.” She says, sighing. “Clay, I’m so happy for you. This is amazing.” She cups a hand on Dream’s cheek, he leans into it, closing his eyes. He has missed his mom, he just saw her 3, almost 4 months ago, but he loves spending time with her. He truly is a mama’s boy, and nothing would change it. 

“Thank you, mom. That means a lot, really. I’ve been scared to say anything, but I’m glad I did, because when he visits, I want you guys to meet him.” Dream gets another smile on his face. 

“Of course I want to meet him, is that who you were texting when I first got here?” she asks.

Dream laughs again. “Yeah, something happened last night and he wants to talk about it, and he wants my opinion on the apartments he's looking at right now, but I don’t want to call him while you’re here, it is a 3 ½ hour drive.” 

“Honey, call him, it’s obviously important and I don’t want to get in the way of it. Go to your room, call him, and I’ll be out here watching TV or I’ll go to the store and get you food, this house is empty,” she laughs. 

“Alright mom, I’ll be back in a bit,” Dream stands up and walks to his room.

Georgie <3

George: That's fine, just call me when you can, I’m staying in Brighton for the night, and I’m done looking for today, I’ll send you pictures in a bit.

Dream: That's fine by me, are you good to call now? She's letting me off the hook for a bit, lol

Seconds later George is calling him. Dream takes a deep breath and answers.

“Hey! How’d apartment searching go today?” he asks, hoping to distract him from the monstrosity of last night. 

“It was pretty good I found a few I really liked, they’re just studios though, so I’ll have to find a separate area to do streams,” George pauses for a second, “um we really need to talk though.” 

Dream feels dizzy, fear takes over him. What if he breaks up with me. I scared him off. A week and a half before we meet, before our reveal and he's breaking up with me. “Yeah, I agree.”

“So, did you mean it? D-do you really,” George stops, Clay’s breaths become sharp, and almost painful. “Clay, do you really love me?”

“George, please don’t be mad I’m sorry i-it just slipped out I didn’t mean to say it there I was waiting for us to be together a-and,” George stops him.

“Clay, please calm down, I don’t want your mom to think I stress you out so much you have a panic attack,” they share a laugh, go get a cup of water, I’ll be here when you get back.

Leaving his room, Clay hears George whisper, he couldn’t quite make out what he said, but has a good idea of what it was.

“How’d it go?” his mom asks.

“We’re still on call, he just told me to come get a cup of water, I almost went into another panic attack,” Dream grabs a cup from the cabinet and fills it. 

“Clay, what happened last night?”

“I said I love you,” he lets out another deep breath. “A-and I feel like it was wrong timing, I was waiting for us to be together to say it so it wouldn’t be weird but it just happened and I’m scared he hates me.”

“He doesn’t hate you,” she reassures. “You might have caught him off guard, and based off what you’ve told me about George, he seems like a shy person, and he was waiting for you to say it first.”

“You’re probably right,” Dream finishes his cup of water, and refills it. “I’m going to go back and finish the conversation, I’ll be out in a minute.” Dream walks back to his room, grabs his phone, and picks up the conversation again.

“So, what’d you whisper when I was leaving my room?” Dream can tell he caught George off guard again.

“W-what? You heard that?” George says shakily.

“I heard whispers, but couldn’t figure out what was said.”

“I uh said that, um,” after a long pause George speaks again. “Clay I love you too.” Dream looks shocked. Both their faces start to glow red. Dream starts to smile again. “Oh my gosh, not again with that creepy ass smile.”

“Georgie,” Dream cups a hand around his mouth, “You didn’t have to, I was waiting for us to be together before but, I just slipped out.”

“Clay you don’t understand, I’ve had a crush on you for almost a year, hearing you said that made me feel like the happiest man on Earth. I said it back last night but you hung up. Don’t feel bad, because I love you for you.”

Dream can feel his nose start to burn, tears fill his eyes. “George, oh my gosh.”

“Are you crying?” George asks, “Wow Dream, 3 words makes you cry. You sir, are a soft, soft man.” They both start to laugh. Dream wipes the tears from his cheeks, sniffles a few times, and starts to walk out to the living room.

“Dream, where are you going?” 

“Can you shut up for a second?” He teases. A few seconds later he sits down on the couch, next to his mom. “Mom, I want you to, uh,”

“Dream? What's going on?” George asks. 

“Georgie, stop.”

“Dream? Georgie? Clay, what are you saying?” Dreams mom asks.

“You are not-” George gets cut off. 

“Mom, I want you to meet George, virtually for right now, and George, meet my mom.” The creepy smile comes across Clay’s face again.

“Dream stop with that smile, it makes my skin crawl,” George scuffs.

“Clay, why does he keep calling you ‘Dream’ and George, it is Gorge correct?” she asks, Clay nods. “Yes George, I agree with you, I like you already. Clay, he’s a keeper.” Their cheeks glow.

“Dre- Clay you didn’t,” a nervous, but excited smile appears on George's face.

“Oh, but I did,” Dream chuckles. “Georgie, go ahead and introduce yourself.”

“Um, hi ma’am, I-I’m George, your son’s erm, boyfriend,” George manages to spit out. A shocked, yet impressed look comes across Clays face.

“I’m not going to lie,” Dream admits, “I didn’t think you were going to say it.” 

Hours go by and Dream, George, and Dream’s mom are talking. Up until George has to go get dinner, they’re talking nonstop. About random things. After they hang up, Clay lays down on his mom's lap, like he would as a kid. She runs her hands through his soft, dirty blonde hair.

“Clay honey, I really like that young man. Don’t ever let him go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I feel this chapter could have touched hearts with some people of the world, especially with Dream coming out to his mom! I thought it was a good touch to add to this chapter! And I hope you all thought that having George “meet” Dreams mom would just be super cute! Again, I hope you all enjoyed and I’m looking forward to seeing you all again next week!


	4. Happy tears

“Dream? Hey wake up,” George talks in a whisper quiet enough to not wake his parents, but loud enough to wake Dream. “Hey, I’m getting ready to go to the airport, didn’t you want me to wake you?”

“What? George you’re playing with me, it's not even close to 8am for you,” Dream yawns, scratching his head. “Wait, George is it?”

“It is 7:56 for me, which makes it hmm 1:56 for you if I’m correct,” he was, obviously. When is George wrong? 

“George, this is really happening,” Dream is now awake and aware of what is happening to him. “Y-you’re flight is at 9:45, which means you should be landing in Miami at like 1 in the afternoon? Right?” 

“Yeah around that time,” George sighs. “I really hate flying overseas, all the fear of the plane plummeting into the ocean mid flight. Gives me to heeby jeebys.” 

“You’ll be ok, what time is the Uber supposed to be at your house?” Dream asks. 

“In like 3 minutes, so 9:02. Boarding begins at 9:45 exactly, the airport is 10 minutes away, I should be good to go no worries, on my way to Florida in an hour.” George grins. So does Clay.

“God I can’t wait to hug you,” Dream closes his eyes and imagines how the hug will feel. What George’s lips will taste like. What George will smell like. 

“Me too, this is going to be the best month ever,” George starts walking downstairs, his abnormally large suitcases in his hand, and his phone in the other. He’s bringing his PC so that he can stream while in Florida. Clay went ahead and ordered a monitor for him so they could stream together. 

“Well, even though it is 10 hours from now, you’ll be here soon,” Dream sighs. They’ve been waiting for this day for the past 6 months. “And I still have a lot to do, plus with the airport being like 45 minutes from my house, plus traffic, I’ll be heading there in 8.5 hours.”

“Alright, I’ll see you soon, bubs,” George says, a large smile comes across him. “I love you.”

“I love you too, bye.”

“Bye.”

Dream lays on his bed, a stupid smile plastered on his face, cheeks red as a firetruck, imaging how warm Georges hug will be. How complete he’ll feel snuggling with his boyfriend, everyday for the next month. How bright the world will be after meeting him. And best of all, how the fans will take it. They are streaming today. At 3:30. Dream notified his mods the night before for a crazy stream that will definitely break records. They aren’t sure what he has in mind, but all have their theories. 

Getting out of bed, Clay does emergency cleaning that he should have done a day ago, but knew that once George woke him up, he’d be awake all day, might as well be productive, right? Hopefully with George’s long day of flying, they’ll take a nap together before Dream takes him out for dinner. 

About 3 hours later, after cleaning the kitchen, sweeping and mopping, vacuuming both his room, and the guest room, and tidying up the bathroom and living room, Dream plopped down on the couch and turned on the news. After what feels like 5 minutes, his phone is blowing up from twitter notifications, and a text from George. 

Georgie <3

George: Clay, they’ve figured it out.

George: Clay?

George: Clay are you alright? Look at Twitter

Dream: Hey what's up, I must have fallen asleep again after cleaning. 

George: Wow a man that cleans, your mom was right, you are a keeper, lol

Dream: You’ve talked to my mom? Again?

George: Yeah, Sapnap gave me her number, he said he bribed it out of your sister?

Dream: Yep, sounds like him. But what's wrong, why is twitter going crazy?

George: Someone saw me, in the Miami terminal, and posted it and now it's viral.

Dream: Fuck, are you being serious? Let me go look I’ll text you in a few minutes,

Dream opens twitter in a panic. Hundreds of tweets flood his timeline, all of the same photo of George sitting in an airport terminal labeled Miami. He glances at the clock on his phone. 8:22. Wow, he thinks. A few more hours and he’ll be in my arms. 

Georgie <3

Dream: We’re fucked.

George: You think I don’t know that? I’m pretty sure a few people have taken my picture on the plane too.

Dream: All they can think is that we’re meeting up, they have no idea what's about to hit them in a few hours. lol

George: Haha, you’re right. Well my hour of free wifi is about to run out, I’ll message you when I land and I look forward to seeing you soon. I love you<3

Dream: I love you too, see you soon cutie;)

Clay hops back onto twitter, thousands of people have been tweeting at him every minute. He finally caves in and starts typing something out on his phone. “Guys, you’ve caught us. Yes me and George are meeting today. If you see us, please don’t bombard us with questions, we’re planning something for later in the day.” Seconds later his tweet had gone viral. Hundreds of thousands of likes and replies have shown up, fans going crazy over the fact that the boys are finally meeting, after years or streaming, they’re finally meeting. 

He goes onto his clock app, sets a timer for an hour and a half, and takes another nap. 

~

When he wakes up, not only does he have hundreds of notifications on twitter, a few of his mods have messaged him asking if they need to start recruiting new people for today’s stream. Dream opens the mod only chat and types “Hey guys, I know you’re all stressed about today's stream, yes me and George will be together, and just between us, there will be a face cam:) I believe in you all, and I’ll be giving most of the money I get from the stream to you guys for how hard you’ll all be working! I hope you’re all ready! I’m going live at around 3:30 EST” 

It is now 10:15, Dream needs to be leaving his house in 45 minutes in order to get to baggage claim around 12:45 ish, and meet with George. He starts a pot of coffee, goes and turns on his shower, plans out what outfit he’ll be wearing and starts getting ready. 15 minutes later, he's out of the shower, getting dressed. A nice pair of jeans, a classy like t-shirt, and a pair of Nikes. Rushing back to the kitchen he pours a cup of coffee, downs it, and pours another. 

Going back to the bathroom he grabs his hairdryer, and starts to style his hair. Sipping his coffee every now and again. After he finishes his hair, it's time to finish his coffee, and brush his teeth. 10:50. 10 minutes until he heads to the airport. He rushes to put on deodorant, his calonge, and some chapstick. Right before he steps out the door, he feeds Patches and gives her a quick few pets before leaving. 

An hour has passed, Dream is still driving. Only one more hour and you’ll finally have him, he keeps thinking. Going onto his phone he uses his GPS to find the closest Walmart. 5 minutes away. PerfectI, he thinks to himself. After exiting the freeway, he runs in. Frantically looking for the flowers and where they will be. Clay starts to get nervous. He calls his mom. 

“Hey mom, I need your help.”

“Clay! What do you need? Are you ok?” she asks, worried in her voice.

“Yeah mom I’m fine. I’m actually on my way to the airport to uh,” he cups his  
hand around his mouth and whispers, “to pick up George.”

“Oh honey, that's amazing! What do you need help with?”

“Well,” a chuckle escapes from his lips, “I’m at Walmart looking for um, flowers   
and I’m not sure what to get.”

“Awe how sweet,” she teases

“Mom! I’m serious, kind of freaking out. He lands in an hour and I’m still like 20 minutes out, with traffic so like 45,” panic takes over his body, Deep breaths, he thinks, In your nose, out your mouth. 

“Oh honey, I’m sorry,” she pauses for a second. “Get one that is colorful. I bet he’d love that.”

“Mom,” he starts to laugh harder, but quickly stops himself so he doesn't get noticed. “He’s colorblind.”

“Oh no, just get some roses then, classic and beautiful.”

“Alright, thanks mom. We’ll come visit in like 2 weeks, bye love you.” Dream hangs up. He grabs the bouquet of roses, goes to self checkout, rushes back to his car and hits the road again.

It is now 12:10, he should be getting to the airport in 35-40 minutes, George should be landing in 20-25 minutes. Perfect, this is all playing out perfect, he thinks to himself. 

After 30 minutes, Dream gets a text. He's nervous to look at it for some reason. He knows what it is, and who it’s from, but all of a sudden, he's nervous. I’ll just wait until I park to text him back, Dream tells himself. Right when he says that, someone starts backing out of a parking spot right in front of him. How amazing is that? 

Georgie <3

George: We’ve landed! Baggage claim 43A, see you in a few minutes.

Dream: Perfect, I just parked, see you at baggage claim<3

Walking into the airport, he can feel every nerve in his body exploding out of excitement. A smile appears and he starts to blush, smelling his breath and making sure he looks ok. Next thing he knows, he's standing against a post next to baggage claim 43A. He hops onto twitter to see what he has missed. 

In a matter of seconds he sees a picture of himself, and hundreds of other tall, dirty blonde haired guys standing in Florida airports. He can’t help but laugh knowing that there are people in this airport, who knows exactly who he is, but doesn’t know that it’s him. That laugh sparked a young, about 13 year old girl to look up and start staring at him. 

The clock reads 12:48, George should be appearing in a matter of seconds, the convaribelt of bags has been spinning for a minute. He walks up and looks to see if he can find George’s bag. A large, navy blue suit case comes around the corner, Dream looks at the name tag. “George Davidson” it reads. He grabs the bag, and a familiar voice appears from behind him. 

“Hey, I think that's my bag,” the voice says. Clay whips his head around to see George standing behind him, with a huge smile on his face, and cheeks glowing bright red. “Hi there Clay.” 

“George,” Dream breathes. Throwing himself toward the boy encasing him in a hug. The best hug he’s ever felt. He can feel himself start to tear up. Bringing the boy closer to him, hugging him tighter. Neither of them have ever felt this type of happiness.

They back out of the hug after a minute or two, cupping his hands around Dreams face, George looks in his eyes, tears fall down both of their cheeks. Little laughs escape both of their mouths. 

“You’re real. Like a real person, not just someone I have been imaging for the past few years. I-is it ok if we-” George cuts Dream off with a kiss. A long, hard, passionate kiss that makes Dreams head spin. There is no one else Clay can think about other than his boyfriend. They pull away from each other again. 

“Woah,” George says, his eyes sparking, his cheeks redder than a fire engine. George pulls Dream in for another hug. “I never want to let you go.” 

“Me either, I want to live in this moment forever,” Clay admits. After what feels like an entirety, they detach their bodies again. Staring into each other's eyes smiling. “Maybe we should uh, head back to my house. There's some things we have planned, and some things to talk about.” 

Walking to Dream’s car, Gorge hasn’t stopped smiling. Bumping into each other every step or two. Dream can’t stop thinking of their future together. Approaching his car, Dream grabs George’s hand, and pulls him in for another kiss, he can feel the heat coming off of George’s face, which just makes the both of them blush even harder. 

“Well, welcome to Miami, I hope you enjoy your stay,” Dream laughs, George can’t help but join. He puts his head against Clay’s chest, seconds later George feels Clay's arms around his body. The two of them look up into the sky, enjoying eachothers company. They get startled by someone honking at them to get out of the road. Laughing it off they continue walking to the car. 

“You can just put your bags in the back seat, if you’re feeling special, go ahead and buckle up your PC,” Dream laughs. 

“Haha very funny, Dream,” George tases, walking up to the car and putting his bags in the back. He then walks to the passenger seat, and opens the door. “Dream,”

“What? I wanted to make this special, we can only meet for the first time once,” he says shyly, looking toward the ground. “I hope you like them.” 

“I love it,” George bites his lip, “about the same amount as I love you.”

“Georgie,” Dream starts to tear up again, “I love you too. Now, let's get back to my house, we have a stream to broadcast.”

~

“Woah, so this is the famous Dream house,” George antagonizes. “A lot cleaner than I expected.” 

“You have yourself to thank for that one,” Dream responds, carrying George’s bags to his room. “I mean, you did wake me back up at 2 am and I cleaned for 3 hours after that.”

“3 hours? Are you serious?” 

“I had to make it perfect for you.”

“Hmm, don’t we have a stream to do?” George walks around the kitchen and living room area. “And where is your bathroom, I need to pee so bad.” 

“Straight down the hall,” Dream laughs, “I’ll be in my room setting up for the stream, its to the right of the bathroom walking out.”

Dragging another chair into his room, Patches follows him in. Turning on the PC, hopping onto Twitch and Discord and figuring out the camera, he starts to get anxious. 

“What's wrong?” George asks, walking into Clay’s bedroom. 

“I’m scared they won’t like me, they won’t like us, o-or they’ll think I’m ugly,” Dream starts to breathe heavily.

“If anyone says anything about your looks, you know Sapnap and the mods will be quick to ban them,” George sits down in the spare chair. “And anyone who thinks you’re ugly is blind. And that's coming from a colorblind person.” They share a laugh.

“Well, I'm going to text the mods, and Sapnap and a few other people to hop onto the VC and we’ll get started.” Dream grabs George’s hand, 

“Alright, let’s do this.” 

Dream messages everyone, pre-types out his twitter message and gets the stream ready. “1.16 runs, with special quest + surprise” he names the stream. 

“What the hell is up today boys,” Sapnap yells into his mic. “Have you guys seen twitter? You’ve broken the internet.” 

“Wait, what?” George asks going onto the app. Dream starts the stream without any of them realizing. A quick giggle escapes from his mouth. “Wait until we start the stream and they realize what’s really going on.” 

“Hey guys! Welcome to the stream!” Dream says giggling with a huge smile on his face. “C-can you see me? Can you see us?” George turns his head toward the computer. Chat is going crazy. 

Messages like “Is this real?” and “Oh my gosh is that Dream” rush through the chat, Dream can’t help but start laughing, grabbing onto George.

“Woah dude you started it! Nice, catch all of us off guard like that,” Sapnap laughs, “nice.” 

The chat continues to race with questions. “Is Sapnap with you?” “What’s going on?” “Is that really you Dream?”

“Hey guys,” George says shyly, putting his hand on top of Dream's shoulder, and leaning onto it. Dream turns and looks at him, smiles, and looks back at the monitors. 

“Chat, I’m going to wait until more people join to answer questions, but yes George is here in Florida with me, you all figured out,” he laughs. “Mods, I’m so sorry, it’s only going to get worse from here.” Both Sapnap and George start laughing with him. 

About 5 minutes pass and “#DreamFaceReveal” is already number 1 trending on twitter. 

“Holy shit, Clay,” Sapnap says, “you’re at 500k viewers.”

“WHAT? No I’m not, I knew there would be a lot of people, but 500k? Holy shit guys,” Dream’s smile got huge. He turns to George, looks into his eyes, and smiles even more. “Guys, this is me, Dream, Clay if you will. And this,” he takes a deep breath.

“You can do it man,” Sapnap encourages. Chat starts going insane.

“Guys, this is George, as you may know,” Dream starts shaking, he feels dizzy again, “Hold on I’ll be right back, George entertain them I’m grabbing water.” Walking to the kitchen he feels tired, like he needs a boost of energy. I haven’t eaten today, that could be it, he thinks. Grabbing a granola bar and a cup of water he walks back to his room. 

“Hey guys sorry. Mods, I apologize for what is about to happen,” he takes a sip of water, clears his throat, and kisses George on the cheek. “Chat, my name is Clay, and this is my boyfriend, George.” 

“Holy shit,” Sapnap whispers. “Wow, that was a lot more blunt then I thought it would be.” 

“Clay, you did it,” George says, bringing him in for a hug. “Yes chat you all predicted it, all of your DreamNotFound rumours are true.” They both giggle.

Chat is going absolutely insane. Not only has Dream and George met, Dream did a face reveal. And most importantly, they announced their relationship. Not only has Dream broken his personal record of viewers, he’s broken the world record. With nearly 1 million viewers, Dream and George have announced their relationship. Chat gets flooded with questions. “Is Sapnap there?” “How long?” “Is anyone else going to meet with you guys?” and thousands of other questions. 

“Mods, again, I’m so sorry,” Dream apologies once again. “To answer some questions I’ve seen already. No Sapnap isn’t here in Florida, he’s still in Texas. There is a possibility we meet up with a few people in the next week or two, I still need to ask George about it . And, we’ve been dating for 2 months now, 3 in about 2 weeks.” An excited smile comes over both of their faces. Distant Sapnap giggles are appearing in the background. 

“Wait, what? Who?” George asks, handing Dream his phone to type out who they can be meeting with. Dream takes his phone, types Sapnap and Karl. “Are you serious? Of course yeah, I’d love to meet up with them.”

The sound of a new person joining the VC comes through the speakers. 

“Dude, I look on twitter and see ‘Dream face reveal’ and ‘DreamNotFound confirmed’ all over my timeline so I decided to check it out and holy shit,” Eret starts. “Congrats guys! I’m happy for you!”

“Awe thanks, Eret,” Dream's smile widens. He has always looked up to Eret once they became friends because of how open he is with his sexuality. It warms his heart knowing that someone like Eret is proud. 

“Of course no problem! Feel free to message me anytime,” Eret sighs, he’s been through it, everyone hating on him for being openly bisexual on the internet, let alone being one of the biggest LGBTQ streamers. He knows that George and Dream will both experience some sort of homophobia in their relationship, just a matter of time.

“Alright, thank you,” George says, then Eret disconnects from the call. Leaving just the three of them again. 

After a few hours of Dream trying to beat Minecraft, which was only twice thanks to horrible spawns, and with George distracting him, they decided to end the stream. 

“Guys so this is it,” Dream sighs. “I’m deciding to end the stream here, I know I’m really tired, I bet George is too after being on the plane all day, and he woke me up at 2 in the morning.” George starts to giggle, slowly falling asleep in the chair next to his boyfriend. 

“Yeah,” George yawns. “Thank you for coming to the stream, and thank you so much for the support. I’ll try to stream in the next day or two, I just need time to set everything up and get settled in for my vacation.” 

“Alright, bye guys,” Sapnap cuts in, making sure he isn’t forgotten from the stream. 

“Yes, goodbye! Thank you again so, so much.” Dream cups his hands over his cheeks, smiling. George just sits there waving goodbye. Dream can’t help but laugh at him. “You look like an idiot.”

“Hey that wasn’t nice,” George pouts. Leaning in for a kiss, Dream ends the stream. Just in time so the fans don’t go crazy over it, they have only been together for a couple hours. 

“Ok guys, I’ll leave you alone, see you guys soon,” Sapnap laughs. “And Dream is right, you do look like an idiot, George.” Sapnap laughs even harder, then leaves the discord call. Not soon after does Clay shut down his PC, gives George a kiss on the forehead, and gets up. 

“Want to go get food?” Dream says, pushing his chair into his desk. George stands up, and hugs Dream. Shoving his face into Dream’s chest, breathing slowly. Dream turns bright red, and wraps his arms around George’s waist. “Is that a yes or….” 

“I’m so glad we’re together,” George admits. “And not just together together, like actually being able to physically touch you, hug you like this. I never want to let you go. I never want to leave.” 

“George,” Dream starts, but George cuts him off. He starts rubbing his hand through George’s hair. 

“Just be quiet for a moment,” George starts to sway back and forth, Dream following along with him. “And yes, we can get food later, your choice.” 

“Sushi?” Dream asks, George’s head immediately shooting up, looking into Dream’s eyes. He giggles. “I take that as a yes?”

“It's almost like you read my mind,” George starts to go up on his tippy toes, trying to match Dream’s height, of course it didn’t work. George was just too short. He jumps, quickly giving Dream a kiss before he lands back on his feet. The two of them laugh together.

“What was that?” Dream manages to say in between laughs. “But start getting ready, unless you want to take a nap first.”

“No, no, it's already like 7 or 8 here right?” George asks. “And I don’t want to be out too late so I can just sleep all night. I’m good to go now if you are.” 

“Yeah, I know a really good place that’s like 10 minutes away.” Dream grabs George’s hand and leads him to the car. 

About 10-15 minutes later they show up at the sushi place. Dream can tell George is nervous, but so is he. Their first time going out, as a couple. Dream is now publicly Dream, not just someone who could possibly be him anymore. 

“Are you ok?” George asks, he sees Dream’s grip on the steering wheel, how hard the restrain is. He eases up as George asks, and his hands fall to his lap as he looks over at George. 

“Yeah, just a little nervous I guess,” Dream says, grabbing George’s hand and squeezing it. “I never really imagined what it would be like to go out in public after I did a face reveal, let alone after we announced the relationship. I just don’t want to get made fun of.” 

“I am too, but it will be ok,” George reassures. “I know it will. A-and if anything we can always take it to go, head back to your place and chill for the rest of the night. In fact I’d rather do that, but if you want to eat here, then I’ll do that too.” 

“Yeah that sounds, great. We can go in and order and then go back home, I-I mean to my place.” Dream’s cheeks get rosy again. George hadn’t talked to Dream about him asking George to move in with him for a week. And now Dream might have set off that trap again. 

George laughed. “Yeah let’s just do that.” Dream sighed in relief. Hopefully George didn’t catch that, he thinks to himself. 

The couple goes into the restaurant and orders their food. About 5 minutes later, a family walks in. George can’t help but notice the girl, around the age of 13 or 14, staring at the two of them. George laughs, and Dream looks over at him. Quickly noticing what his boyfriend was laughing at. He laughs along with him. 

Another 10 minutes go by, the boys are sitting on their phones, both scrolling through twitter, liking tweets and screen shots from the stream they just ended. One photo stood out the most to George, it was one of them just looking at each other, making eye contact, and smiling. He noticed how rosy both of their cheeks were. He smiles more, scooting closer to his boyfriend, resting his head on Clay’s shoulder. Clay kisses the top of his head, and rests his own on top of George’s. 

Another 5 minutes pass by, and their food is finally ready. They get the bag and head back to the car. A faint voice from behind makes them stop and turn around. 

“I’m so sorry,” the voice says. “But are you guys Dream and George?” They looked to see it was the girl from inside. 

“Yeah, we are,” Dream says confidently. “What can we do for you?” 

“I just wanted to ask for a picture,” she says smiling. “I-is that ok?” 

“Fine by me,” George says. “Cla- I mean Dream, you ok with that?”

“You can call me Clay. I don’t care,” he says laughing. “And of course, I’d love to.” 

They notice the smile on the girls face get wider. She grabs her phone out of her pocket and opens the camera app. Dream and George each get on opposite sides of her and lean down, smiling as she takes the photo. 

“Thank you so much,” she says, looking at her phone and back up at them. The couple start to walk away when the voice is heard again. “I really wanted to say you guys are my heroes.” They turn around again, and see her tearing up a little. “The stream tonight, it helped me come out to my parents. We’re actually celebrating now, they took me to dinner.” Dream and George start walking toward her again. “And seeing you here tonight is like a sign. I’m not sure what type of sign, but definitely something! So again, thank you so much!” 

“Oh my gosh,” George looks over and sees Dream also tearing up. He pulls not only his boyfriend, but also the girl in for a hug. A minute or two later they separate, and all laugh a little bit. 

“No need to thank us,” Dream starts. “Thank you. You were the first person to recognize me, recognize us, a-and ask George I was freaking out before we walked in today because I thought people would hate how I looked, or they would hate our relationship. You made my night 10 times better.” George grabs Dream’s hand and squeezes it again. She looks down and sees it, smiles more. 

“Yes, thank you. Thank you so much. W-what’s your name?” George asks.

“Jenny,” she says, blushing and looking off to the side. Dream giggles. 

“Well Jenny, thank you again. I’ll never forget your name,” George and Dream hug her again, and walk to the car, and Jenny walks back into the building. 

The car ride back to Dream’s house is silent. George was going to say something, but every time he was going to say something, he looked over to see Dream crying. He decided to wait until they got back home to talk, and to let Dream enjoy the moment. 

Getting back to the house, they boys sat down on the couch and ate their dinner, watching a movie. After eating, Dream cleaned up, brushed his teeth and put on pajamas, shortly after so did George. They decided to watch another movie after the first, this time cuddling up close to each other. Not even 5 minutes in, George fell asleep. Dream noticed, took a picture, for blackmail of course, and went to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I’m so sorry it’s so long!! Right when I posted chapter 3 I saw SO MUCH growth on the story and I just wanted to say thank you so much for the support! It’s so amazing to see enjoying this “book” or “story” whatever you’d like to call it! I can’t explain how happy it makes me to see you guys enjoying it! I might have to change the upload schedule to only once a week:( My uncle recently passed and I have been getting caught up in school work! I’m still going to try my best to upload both Wednesday and Sunday, but not both are promised!


	5. Chicken Nuggets

This chapter will be only of George’s POV, not a neutral stance like the rest of the story. 

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and sun beaming through the windows behind the TV. Looking up, I saw Clay was still sleeping, laying there motionless, his breathing stedy. Very adorable if I do say so myself. Slowly I got myself up off of the couch, and to the bedroom, grabbing my PC so I could connect it to the monitors in the guest bedroom. I needed to look at something before he woke up. 

After hooking everything up, I decided a shower wouldn’t hurt. Hopefully it won’t wake Clay, will it? I doubt it. I grabbed some clothes from my suitcase and went into the bathroom. The shower didn’t last more than 15 minutes I’d say. Hopefully Dream didn’t mind me being gone. 

Getting out of the shower, I hear something, like someone is going through my stuff in the bedroom. It’s probably Patches, so I just shook it off like it was nothing. Quickly got dressed, and tried to sneak back out to the living room before Clay woke up. 

“So that's where you went,” he said, laughing a little bit. “I was scared you hated Florida and hopped a plane back to London.”

“Of course not, I just felt like I needed to shower,” I told Clay. “Hope you don’t mind.”

“Oh no of course not, you’ll just smell like me for the next month,” he giggled even more. I joined him. Clay was making breakfast, no idea what, but it smelt good so I didn’t question it.

“You know, you look pretty adorable when you sleep,” I admitted, Dream’s face immediately turned red. “All cuddly and everything, even the snoring.” 

“You can not talk about snoring. Have you heard yourself? You sleep talk like crazy!” Dream started wheezing, which only made me laugh more. “And George, remember you fell asleep before me, I had the chance to get blackmail on you before I went to bed.” 

“You did not.”

“Oh, but I did,” Dream grabs his phone and shows me the picture of me cuddled up on him.

“That’s your blackmail? It’s weak! In fact that picture is quite adorable.” I shouldn’t have said that. 

“Oh so if I were to make my way to, I don’t know, Twitter maybe, and posted it, you wouldn’t mind?” He started smirking, it was quite cute seeing him try to get under my skin. Obviously I wouldn’t let Clay know if he was or not. 

“Nope. Do as you wish,” aagin, something I shouldn’t have said. 

“Alright, good to know,” he laughed more. “Hey so I talked to Sapnap while you were in the shower and he said him and Karl are thinking of driving down in the next few days. Sapnap is flying to North Carolina either tomorrow or the next day, and then they’ll head down here. Good with you?”

“Yeah that's fine. Are they going to stay in the guest room?” I asked. It was a genuine question, obviously I’d like alone time with Clay, he is my boyfriend in the end and I’m only here so long, but I wouldn’t mind spending a few days with Karl and Sapnap. 

“I don’t think so, I think they’re getting hotel rooms so they can stream,” Dream sighed, maybe he didn’t want them to stay with us. “But not sure yet, I’ll make it ready if they want to stay here but if not I won’t force them.” 

“Makes sense,” I sat down on the barstool on the end of the island. Patches jumped up on the counter rubbing against me.

“Seems like she likes you,” Clay smiled. “That’s good, not like we’ll be getting rid of you anytime soon.” 

“What does that mean? Are you going to ask me to move in with you again? Like you did last night?” I know he thinks I didn’t catch that, I was saving it for the right time, and I think it’s now.

“Oh so you caught that last night,” Dream says, flipping a few eggs in a frying pan. “I didn’t mean to, again. It just sorta happened, again. I’m not asking you to, but like if you wanted to I-I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea. Yeah we’ve only been dating almost 3 months, but I can picture us being together for the rest of our lives.” Dream smiles, so do I. We both look down shyly. 

“Dream.” 

“No, no, don’t say anything about it, just know that is how I feel, use that information wisely, my house is always going to be here for you to come back to,” Dream makes eye contact, I can’t help but smile wider, there is something about him and making eye contact and doing that stupid smile that makes me feel complete. 

“Well, since you don’t want to carry on this conversation,” I get up and walk over to him. “Want to stream again later? Also, do you need help with anything? I know I can’t cook but I can try.”

He laughs, pulling me into a hug. “I’d love to make a guest appearance on the great GeorgeNotFound stream. Have you set up yet? And no I’m good, you can just relax.”

“Yes I set up, before I showered,” I seperated from the hug, jumping up and sitting on the counter behind Clay. He turned around and got a smirk on his face, but went back to cooking. 

Another few minutes pass by, every minute or so I notice Clay turning his head slightly to see if I’m still sitting on the counter, the corners of his mouth going upwards everytime. I get up and grab my phone off the couch. 

“Where are you sneaking off to this time?” he asks, that smirk making an appearance again. I notice a slight chuckle escape from his lips. 

“Just grabbing my phone,” I walk over to the couch, scooping up my phone, and making my way back to the kitsch counter. “Need to tweet out that I’m streaming later.” 

“I see,” he says. I wonder what’s going on in his head, acting so weird and smiling so oddly. “Hey can you hand me two plates? They should be in the cabinet behind your head.” 

“Yeah, these ones?” I ask, grabbing two medium sized plates. They were round, and a bright white and cream color. 

“Yup, perfect,” he says grabbing the plates out of my hands, gliding his fingers against mine. We both look at each other and make eye contact. We stay like this for what feels like forever, but is only minutes. Even though I’m colorblind, I just know he has the prettiest, emerald green eyes. Clay suddenly breaks the tension when he smells something burning. 

“Fuck,” he yells. “Damn it, I burnt the eggs.” He starts laughing. “Well, are you ok with Froot Loops?” 

“Froot Loops? What’s that?” obviously it was some famous American food because once I said that, Clay lost it. “What? We don’t have whatever that is in the UK.” I can’t help myself from laughing at him. He looks ridiculous, grabbing his stomach and slowly sliding his back down the kitchen island, falling onto the floor with a *thud*. 

“You look ridiculous,” I manage to say, he only wheezes more. 

“Why do you think I haven’t done a face cam?” he says, laughing a bit more. “I look dumb when I laugh like this. A-and whenever we stream together or with Sapnap or anyone really, this always happens.” 

“Oh sure it is,” I jumped off the counter and sat down next to him. Not even 5 seconds later, Clay put his arm around me. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and grabbed his hand. I can feel him turn his head and look at me. I’ve never felt happier. We stay sitting on the floor for about 10 minutes. He kisses my head and stands up.

“So, it’s a yes to Froot Loops?” he says, grabbing a box or cereal, two bowls, and walking to the fridge to get milk. 

“I mean I guess. It’s this or I starve,” I laugh. Doesn’t take much to make Dream laugh too. He sets the bowls of cereal on the floor in front of me, and we eat there. 

“How is it?” he asks, taking a bite of his cereal.

“Not bad, actually.” 

~A few hours later~ 

“Dream, I’m going to start streaming,” I yell from the guest room, not sure if he heard me since he’s in the shower. I start the stream and tweet out the link. I let everyone join, in the meantime looking at apartments in Miami. I know Dream said I could live with him, but it seems too early, and I don’t want to be away from him anymore, living across the world is too much. 

“Hey guys!” I greet, turning on my facecam and turning down the music. “Sorry the next few streams will be bad, I only have one monitor over here and I usually have 3. So I’m trying to figure out how to do everything.” I laugh. The next few minutes are filled with me reading out donos, recent subs, and thanking everyone for the hype train that got completed. But one dono makes me especially happy. 

“Hi George,” the TTS starts. “I hope you remember, but I’m the girl from last night, Jenny. I really wanted to thank you again. You and Dream really made my night.” 

“Jenny! No thank you,” I clapped my hands together. “You really made our night. Don’t tell Dream this but he cried the whole car ride home.” The chat erupts laughing about Dream being emotional. I, of course, found it sweet. “Wait, Jenny are you subbed?” I look at her name and notice she isn’t. “Here.” 

Another notification pops up on my screen. “Jenny_1340 Subscribed at Tier 3” 

The girl donates again. “Thank you so much, I’m crying again<3” the TTS said. I can’t help but smile and blush at his fan. 

About 10 minutes later, I heard a shout from the living room. “George?” Dream calls. 

“In here,” I call out. Chat already knows Dream is about to show up, I notice them going crazy. “I’m streaming.” I say as he opens the door, obviously he didn’t realize it until it was too late. 

“Georgie,” Clay says, opening the door of the guest room, in just a towel. Just to his luck, the placement of the setup makes my facecam look directly at the door. 

“Clay!” I yell.

“Fuck. George why didn’t you say anything sooner?” He yells, pulling the door closed

“I tried, before I even started streaming I yelled at you saying that I was,” I start laughing. “Clay this is the second time.”

“Second? What? When was the fir- oh.” he soon realized what I meant, which only made me laugh even harder. 

“Go get dressed then you are welcome to join the stream, I don’t want to get banned. Chat, I'm sorry about that.” I facepalm, laughing, my cheeks turning a much darker red. Not soon after that happened I heard someone join the VC I’m in.

“George what the hell,” I hear Sapnap laughing at the other end. “You guys are already there I see.” Sapnap can’t control himself, he's laughing much harder then he was before. 

“It’s not what you think, I don’t even know what that was,” I can feel myself getting embarrassed, and slightly hearing Clay laughing in the other room. “Chat again, I’m so sorry.” 

“Wait, what do you mean the second time?” Sapnap asks, he knew that would make me more embarrassed, so of course said it. “Oh man, chat about to love this stream.” 

“Again, not what you think,” I get more red. “Also, chat I swear to god if anyone clips that and I get banned, I’m not making another channel. But anyway, a few weeks ago after we filmed that one video with Luke and Karl, Clay- I mean Dream facetimed me like right after his shower and I think he meant to hide his phone, but instead pointed it right at him when he was changing and-” I got cut off by Dream barging into the room.

“And he saw my cute little ass, end of story,” Clay walks over and kisses my cheek. 

“Wow you have clothes on,” Sapnap teases, still laughing, I’m assuming from the story I just told him. 

“Nick you can just shut it, just wait until-” Dream cuts himself off. 

“Wait until what?” Sapnap and I both ask. We both realize what he was about to spoil. “Ohhh.” 

“Chat calm yourselves, everything is fine, let's just carry on with the stream.” I say, trying to change the topic. About two hours into the steam, there's a knock at the door. 

“Hold on, be right back,” Clay says, getting up from laying on the bed. I get a text from Dream saying he ordered food. 

“Chat I’m going to turn the camera off for like 10 minutes because we just got food, and I don’t think anyone wants to watch us eat,” I laugh as Clay walks back into the bedroom with a bag and two drinks. 

“A 20 piece chicken nugget, 2 medium fries, a coke for you, and a rootbeer for me,” Dream says sitting down on the bed, I turn the chair around facing him. “Chat don’t you dare make fun of us, we are not children, we’re grown ass men we can eat McDonalds if we want.” Both of us start laughing, Sapnap snickers in the background as well.

“You guys are making me hungry,” Sapnap whined. “Now I have to order Chick-Fil-A, thanks.” 

“How are we making you do anything, Sapnap?” I ask, honestly confused. 

“Just look at you too, on your little date, I need to third wheel so I need food. George how dumb can you be?” 

“Watch it, we can hang up on you and you can eat alone,” Dream says right before shoving a chicken nugget in his mouth. I really wanted to know why he was being so protective of my feelings, to Sapnap especially, it’s normal for him to tease us. 

“Don’t be so sensitive man,” Sapnap laughs uncomfortably. I can tell he's concerned about Dream’s overprotectiveness, and to be honest, so am I. 

“Whatever Sapnap, order your overpriced chicken, and don’t forget the Chick-Fil-A sauce this time, don’t want to listen to you complain,” I said, causing Dream to laugh. I joined him, which only made Sapnap more upset. “Hey quit pouting, Nick. You’ll be ok.” 

“Nick? Dude what have I told you about calling me that?” Sapnap got even more cranky, which only made Dream laugh more, it was his mission tonight to make Sapnap so pissed he signed off. I could tell.

“Alright, Pandas,” Clay chickeld. I heard Sapnap let out a sigh. I knew this was going to be a long night. And I want to end the stream so Sapnap and Dream will sit bickering at each other for a while longer. 

About 3 hours after we all finished eating, I decided to end the stream. Of course Sapnap and Clay were going at it the entire time, causing me to cover my face in embarrassment multiple times. They really don’t know when to stop do they?

“Alright guys, I’m going to end the stream here,” I leaned back in the chair. “I’ll give you all a break from Sapnap and Dream’s arguments, I bet you guys are as tired of it as I am.” I turn the chair and give Clay a look. 

“Ohhh, you’re going to get in trouble tonight, Dreamy,” Sapnap teases, I muted him before Dream could make a comeback.

“Again, thank you so much guys!” I said, waving my hand, and ended the stream. I unmuted Sapnap. “What the hell man?” 

“What? It’s a harmless joke you need to calm down,” Sapnap said, before Clay could say anything, I chipped in again. 

“I don’t care if it was a ‘harmless joke’ you guys made the stream annoying tonight just going back and forth like that. It pisses me off when you do that, and we’re all going to be together in the next few days? You guys need to figure it out before Sapnap and Karl get here.” I say getting out of my chair and walking out of the room. 

“George,” Clay grabs my arm and tries to stop me, I just shake him off and walk into his room, closing the door behind me. I heard muffled voices from them. Most likely arguing still. I start shuffling through my bag, grabbing a hoodie and sweatpants to change into. After I changed I went and laid down in Clays bed, scrolling through twitter. 

I hear a knock at the door and Clay slowly starts opening it. “Hey.”

“Did you guys figure it out?” I ask, obviously annoyed. 

“George, you’re not really mad at you?” he walks over to the bed, and sits down by my feet. 

“You guys were arguing for like 4 hours, I’m a little upset,” I saw him reaching to grab one of my legs, I outstretched them, kicking him a little. I laughed at the surprised look on his face. 

“Wow, so we’re playing this game now?” Clay laughed and grabbed my ankles. I kicked around for a few seconds before giving up. “But yes, we apologize to each other and will be nice when him and Karl are here.” 

“Good, I don’t think me or Karl would appreciate it,” I laughed, so did Clay. He looked down at my bad and noticed one of my hoodies. He got up, picked it up. “What are you doing with my hoodie?”

“You’re wrong, this is mine now. To make you feel better you can take one of mine.” he says laughing, and then took off his shirt and put the hoodie on. He smells it and looks at me, catching me staring at him. “Were you just checking me out?” 

“N-no,” I look away blushing.

“You so were,” Clay slowly made his way back to the bed, once he sat down I stood up. I heard him sigh. 

“I was not,” I walked over to his closet and searched through his many hoodies, picking one that looked fuzzy, and way too over sized for me. I took off the jacket I had on, and put on his. I look over at Clay and laugh. 

“Oh so now you’re checking me out?” 

“Unlike you, I’m not scared to admit it. I like to look at what’s mine, no shame.” 

“Who said I was ashamed?” I walked back to the bed, laying down to Clay. 

“Oh so you were checking me out then?” he said, wrapping his arms around me.

“I could have been,” I heard him laughing. I wrapped my arms around him, took a leg and put it over his, and snuggled my head into his neck, kissing it slowly. 

“I love you, George,” he managed to breathe out, pulling me closer to him.

“I love you too, Clay,” I whispered in his ear, feeling a shiver go down his spine. 

“Tonights going to be a long night, won’t it Georgie?” 

“And it's just getting started,” I whispered again, this time biting his earlobe, and feeling his heartbeat get stronger. Next thing I knew, Dream was on top of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading still! I let one of my friends read the story in advance, and she texted me crying. Couldn’t tell you why, but it happened. Also, she's writing a fanfic too! When she releases it I’ll make sure to tell you guys so you can read it, here's will be a KarlxSapnap! Again thank you so, so, SO much for the support!! Also- this story like BLEW up after I posted chapter 3 and 4, which is insane! I now have 430+ reads and I wasn't expecting to get that many in such a short amount of time! Again thank you so, so much!


	6. Scary Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for the support!! 600 reads? Holy crap! Thank you so much! Just a heads up, this chapter is really long, about 6k words. Sorry about most of them being long like this, I just get super invested in the plot! I hope you enjoy!

This chapter will be a little different, there will be multiple POV’s so that you can get the whole story of what happens in this chapter, and the next ones.

Sapnap POV

It was early, way too early to be awake right now. It’s only a two and a half hour flight to see Karl. I can make it. I know I can. I looked at my phone. 5:07, why did I make such an early flight? I take off at 6:30, land at 10am Karl time. Not too big of a difference, only 1 hour. 

“Well, I guess it’s time to go, I can always get food at the airport if I need to,” I whisper to myself. Walking down stairs I write a note to my mom. ‘Left for the airport, be back in a few weeks’. 

“I’m not even scared of the flight, I’m scared of my equipment breaking. That’s all I care about, well and seeing all my friends,” I sigh. Friends. George and Dream are in a happy relationship doing god knows what right now. Karl is probably still sleeping, unless he's as nervous as I am for meeting up with him. I shake it off, and call an uber. 

Karl Jacobs:)

Sapnap: Hey good morning! I’m leaving my house now, and should be landing in Charlotte at around 10. Excited to finally hang out with you!

Karl: Great! Can’t wait to see you ;)

That came as a shock to me. I’m not sure why, it’s normal for Karl to “flirt” with me on streams because of our bit, but he never has outside of the stream. I’m probably just overthinking things, my nerves are acting up. 

It takes about 20 minutes to get to the airport, another 15 through security and checking my bags, and I take 10 minutes to get food. Finally finding my gate at around 6, right in time for boarding. Getting on the plane I felt a pit in my stomach, I don’t know why. Maybe I’m just scared of my stuff breaking, yes that's it. After taking my seat I texted Karl again, told him I was on the plane, and then fell asleep. 

~Time Skip~

I felt a hand on my shoulder, shaking my body a little bit. I open my eyes. 

“Sir, we’ve landed, please get ready to leave the plane soon,” a flight attendant said nicely. 

“Oh ok, thank you,” I said in a groggy voice. I stretched my legs out the best I could in that little space that I had, and felt that one of my arms were asleep. Shaking it slightly I started to regain feeling. In the next few minutes I was walking off the plane, yawning. 

I felt my heartrate pick up, walking closer and closer to baggage claim. I feel my phone buzz, it was Karl. 

Karl Jacobs:)

Karl: Hey! I’m by baggage claim, what number will your bags be at?

Sapnap: Hey, sorry I blanked out, they’ll be at B9

Karl: Alright! See you soon<3

I couldn’t stop myself from smiling. Wait, why’d I smile? Karl is just a friend. Maybe I’m just excited to finally meet him, and George, and Dream. Yeah, that’s it. I get to see my friends. Friends. That’s all. 

“Sapnap!” I hear someone call my name. It didn’t sound like Karl, sounded very feminine. “Is that you? The youtuber/streamer Sapnap?”

I turned and looked, it was a fan, she was young. “Yeah, what’s up?” I say walking up to her.

“Hi, oh my gosh, can I get a picture with you? You’re one of my favorite streamers!” she asked, I nodded my head and she handed her phone to someone I’m assuming was a sister or mom. “Thank you so much! Can I ask why you’re in North Carolina though?”

“You’ll find out in a few days,” I said, giving her a hug and walking off toward baggage claim B9. Not too long after I hear my name again, this time a familiar voice. 

“Sapnap,” I heard Karl say. I turned around and smiled, quickly noticing one on his face, and his face red, but when is it not. Honestly, quite adorable. Wait. Did I just?

“Karl Jacobs,” I say walking toward him, I notice his arms outstretched for a hug, can’t pass up that offer. We get close enough that I put my arms out, and we hug. I feel butterflies in my stomach, not sure why. “Nice to finally hu- I mean meet you, Jacobs.” 

He pulled out of the hug, his face looked darker than before. That only made me laugh. “Wow, good to finally know what a famous Sapnap hug feels like.” That made my face turn red. One of Karl’s cute laughs escaped his lips. Sapnap, what the hell, did you just say his laugh was cute?

“Pretty epic, huh?” I joked, expecting Karl to laugh.

“Oh for sure, definitely in the top 3, Chris and Chandler tieing for 1st of course,” Karl said, walking over to the baggage claim, it stunned me, but I slowly walked back over to him. 

“Ok so that little duffle bag is mine,” I say pointing to my bag. “And uh so is that big suitcase.” I laugh, Karl looks at me in awe. 

“Why did you bring so much stuff? We’re leaving for Florida tomorrow,” he laughed. 

“It’s my setup, so we can stream, remember?” I push his arm, he does the same, this turned into a little game of who could push the other the hardest. It stopped once I pushed Karl into some guy. We just laughed and left the airport, headed to his car. 

~Time skip to around 5pm~

“Want to just order food? I don’t feel like driving since We’ll be driving all day tomorrow,” Karl asks. I agree. “Ok what would you like, good sir?” he asks, both of us laughing. 

“Honestly, I’m bad at decision making, you can just get whatever and I’ll be ok with it,” I scooted myself closer to Karl, hoping he wouldn’t notice. 

“What about wendys?” he asks, looking up and smiling at me, and making eye contact. 

“Yeah, I’ll do the 4 for 4 with Dr. Pepper,” I say, handing him $20. He pushes away my hand, but I refuse. 

“Stop, I don’t need your money,” Karl pushes my hand away again, I get frustrated. After arguing for 5 minutes I finally just grab Karls hand, put the money in it, and close it. 

“There, I win,” I say smirking. I notice Karl starts to blush again, which only makes me smile. 

“Fine, this time only,” Karl smiles. His smile warms my body. Why am I acting like this, I feel like George, I don’t even like guys, do I? If I do then oh well, but Karl? He’s my best friend. But Dream and George were also best friends. Whatever we have a 10 hour drive tomorrow, I can think about it then. 

About 20 minutes later there is a knock at the door, Karl stands up and grabs the food, and walks back to the couch, sitting down right next to me, our legs touching. 

“Want to watch a movie?” he asks, handing me the remote. “Since I chose the food you chose the movie.” He laughs.

“Fair, do you like horror movies?” I look over and smile, I know he doesn’t like them, so it's the perfect time to let him cuddle up on me if needed. Do I really want that though?

“Um, I guess, but don’t be surprised if I jump and hold onto you, I get scared easy,” I can hear a nervous laugh come out of his mouth, only making me laugh. 

“Awe come on Jacobs, you’ll be fine,” I put my arm around him to make him feel safe, noticing his face turning bright red out of the corner of my eye. I laughed as he handed me my food and my drink. I put on “Unfriended” it's more of a gore movie then scary, but it still made the both of us jump a few times, making Karl jump into my arms.

After the movie was over, Karl looked nervous, but had the courage to stand up. 

“So I’m going to go to bed, you can sleep down here if you’d like or get a hotel, or I can sleep down here and you can sleep in my room,” Karl hesitated saying something else. 

“I’ll just sleep down here, don’t want to take any time away from the driving,” I saw Karl open his mouth to say something again, but he turned around and started walking upstairs. 

~

Karl POV

I didn’t want to be alone, that movie scared the crap out of me. But asking Sapnap to sleep in my room with me sounds weird. And I don’t want him to think I like him like that, I mean, he does know I’m bi but he doesn’t like guys. Not that I know of at least. 

“Wait, before you go,” Sapnap starts, “where's the bathroom?” We both laugh at his dumb question. I have an idea.

“Ok well, usually I’d tell you that it was down here, but that one is broken so you’ll have to come upstairs, follow me,” I did it, I got him to come upstairs, now for part 2 of the plan. “Oh honk.”

“What’s wrong?” 

“Well, my roommate is in that bathroom so you’ll have to use mine,” I sighed, making the story seem more believable. “It’s in my room, follow me again.” I heard Sapnap snicker behind me, maybe he had a plan. 

Walking into my room, I pointed to where the bathroom was, Sapnap going in right away. I changed, slow enough that when Sapnap walked out of the bathroom, I was pulling my hoodie over my head. 

“Oh sorry dude,” he said, walking back into the bathroom closing the door. 

“You’re fine, I’m done anyway,” I jumped onto my bed as Sapnap opened the door again.

“Again, sorry. Didn’t realize you were changing,” Sapnap walked out, now for part 3. 

“Wait, Sapnap,” I said, grabbing my knees, bringing them into my chest. “I know this is odd, a-and I’m sorry to ask, but uh.”

“What’s up?” Sapnap asked. “Are you ok?”

I let out a nervous laugh. “C-can you sleep in here. With me? I’m just scared and don’t want to be alone.” Sapnap laughed even more.

“Oh Karl,” Sapnap walked over to my bed and sat down, pulling me into a hug. I felt safe, even though I wasn’t that scared, just being in Sapnap’s arms made me feel safe. “Only if you insist.” 

“I’m sorry, I just feel safer when you’re with me,” I snuggled by head on his shoulder, I felt him pull me closer, then let go. He got off the bed, turned off the light and laid back down next to me. 

“Don’t be sorry, I shouldn’t have put on that movie,” Sapnap sighed, pulling the blankets over him. I plopped my head on a pillow next to his, staring into his eyes. Not soon after, I scooted closer to him, and Sapnap put his arms around me. I fell asleep almost instantly. 

~Next day~

I woke up, my head on Sapnap’s chest, he was already awake and scrolling through twitter, I moved around to let him know I was awake. 

“Good morning sleepy head,” Sapnap laughed, I couldn’t help it and laughed with him. 

“Hi,” I said, covering my face in embarrassment. My cheeks were fiery red, I just knew it. “What time is it?” 

“It’s 9:30, if you want I can drive for a few hours and you can sleep in the car, but we should probably get going soon,” Sapnap moved a hand up and down my back. I'm not going to lie, I liked it. 

“Oh crap, yeah we should. Let me go put my bags in the car and we can go,” I sat myself up, Sapnap never took his hand off my back so it just slid down my body. I stopped, shook my head, and got out of bed. I heard a laugh from behind me.

I grabbed my bags and headed down stairs. When I got to the car, I set one suitcase down so I could open the door. Before I could, Sapnap opened the door for me. 

“Having troubles?” he asked with a sly look on his face. 

“Um, no, but can you go upstairs and grab my PC? I forgot to grab it,” I laughed. 

“Yeah be right back,” Sapnap said, stopping before he went back into the house. “Do you need a blanket or anything so you can sleep again?” 

“Yeah sure,” I felt my cheeks get red again, a cute smile grew on Sapnap’s face as he went back inside, grabbing my PC, and the blanket we cuddled under last night. 

“Alright, lock the door and we can get going,” Sapnap said, stepping out of my front door. I was right beside it, so I could lock it once he left. After putting the PC in the backseat, he threw the blacket in my seat, and hopped behind the wheel. 

“Ok, here are the keys, wake me when you watch to switch, and preferably at a gas station so I can get a monster or two,” I said handing him the keys, quickly cuddling up with the blanket he brought for me. It still smelt like him, I couldn't help but smile as I drifted back into my sleep. 

~Time skip about 5 and a half hours~

“Karl,” Sapnap whispered in my ear, shaking me a little bit. “Karl, wake up.” 

“I’m up, I’m awake,” I sat up, trying to wake myself up faster. I knew it was my time to drive so I tried to wake up quickly. 

“We’re at a gas station, in Jacksonville, do you think you’re good to drive?” 

“Yeah, yeah of course, let me go grab something to drink, what do you want?” 

“Coke and water please,” a childish smile came across his face as I walked away from the car. Walking into the convenience store, I grabbed 2 white monsters, a coke and a water. Also a bag or red vines. 

“Took you long enough, let's get going, Jacobs,” Sapnap got into the passenger seat. 

The rest of the drive consisted of me and Sapnap jamming out to music, mostly his playlist, throwing in a song of my choice here and there. The 5 hours of me driving went by so fast it felt like. I looked over at Sapnap a few times, he looked so happy and peaceful, it was quite adorable. When we finally arrived at Dreams house, we both left the car, and knocked on the door. 

Neutral POV (3rd person)

Dream and George heard doors shut, and then a knock at the door. They looked at each other with a smile on their faces as Dream walked over to the front door, opening it to see a very red Karl, and Sapnap leaning against the doorframe. They couldn’t help but all laugh at each other when Dream invited them in. 

“What’s up dude,” Sapnap says, bringing Dream in for a hug. “Good to finally meet you.” Next, he goes to George, hugging him. “Hey Georgie, how have you been enjoying the states?” 

“It’s not bad, except for when I get made fun of for not knowing American food,” George shoots a stern look over at Dream, which just makes everyone laugh. 

Karl awkwardly walks up to Dream, not knowing if he wants to give him a hug. Dream notices that and pulls him in for a hug. 

“Hey Karl, you ok?” Dream asks, noticing how nervous he is. “Need to talk later?” Dream gave him a look, like he knew what was going on in Karl’s mind.

“Yeah, that-that’d be nice,” Karl laughed, looking over at Sapnap and George talking. He walked over there to greet George.

“Karl!” George threw his arms out for a hug, Karl didn’t deny and went for it. “How are you? Great to finally see you.”

“I’m doing good, really good,” Karl says. Dream walks up and joins the group, standing right next to George and putting his arm around him. Karl looked at them, then looked at Sapnap, scooting closer to him. Dream and George both noticed and looked at eachother, and smiled. 

Little does Karl know that when he fell asleep in Sapnap’s arms last night, Sapnap never slept. He was too happy. Texting his friends all night about how happy he was that Karl was in his arms, sleeping. And- to make sure he stayed safe and not wake up scared. 

“So, no pressure, but where are you guys staying? You’re welcome to stay here, but you’ll have to share the guest room,” Dream said, raising his eyebrows at Sapnap. “To save money of course. If you guys brought your setups you can have it out here in the kitchen, or one of the tables outside if it's nice enough.” 

“I’m ok with it if you are,” Karl said looking over at Sapnap. 

“Yeah, maybe we can watch another scary movie and you cuddle with me all night again,” Sapnap teased, pulling Karl in for a hug. Dream and George both noticed the flustered looks on Karl and Sapnap’s faces. They knew what they had to do. 

“Ok well, have you guys eaten yet?” Karl asked, “I know we haven’t and I’ll pay for it if you all let me,” Karl asks. His face getting a deeper and deeper shade of red every second he and Sapnap are hugging. 

“No we haven’t, but I can pay for Clay and I’s food,” George stands up out of the chair at the kitchen island. He grabs Dream’s hand and walks them to the couch, Sapnap and Karl follow. “And Clay don’t even try to argue with me on this, you’ve paid the few nights.” 

“Sapnap, you forced me to take your money last night, I’m paying tonight, you can’t change my mind,” Karl sat down on a chair next to the couch, Sapnap gestured for him to sit on the couch with everyone else. “What do you guys want?”

“Ok well fast food or fancy food? Because Italian sounds good, but so does TacoBell,” Sapnap laughed. “Karl get your ass over here you look like a lost puppy.” Sure enough, Karl walks over and fits himself between Sapnap and Dream. 

“TacoBell sounds really good,” Dream said, “Georgie you good with that?”

“Yeah, Karl I’ll send you $25 for our food,” George said moving closer to Dream. They cuddled up with each other. Karl and Sapnap both noticed it and sighed. 

After passing around Karl’s phone, ordering food, Dream decided that now would be a good time to talk to Karl.

“Hey Karl, while we’re waiting for the food, want to unload your car?” Dream asked.

“Yeah sure,” the two of them got up and walked outside. Dream had a smile on his face, and Karl was beat red. 

“So, what's up, what was wrong earlier?” Dream asked.

“Well, um, how’d you know you liked George? Like, like liked George?” Karl askes, staring at the ground shyly. Even though he wasn’t looking, Karl knew Dream had a huge smile on his face.

“Well, whenever we’d talk I was always happy, no matter what. Talking to George always cheered me up. And hearing his voice, oh my gosh, his voice made me smile. Don’t tell Nick this, but I’m a very emotional person, ask George, but when I was upset George always knew, so he’d call me once I heard his voice, I smiled. A never ending smile. I denied it at first, but over time the thought of hugging George, hell even kissing him, just took over my mind. So one day I just let it out, and it was the best decision I’ve ever made,” Dream leaned back against Karl’s car. Looking over he sees a tear roll down Karl’s cheek. 

“How’d you know you wouldn’t regret it? Like what if he didn’t feel the same, and you made your friendship awkward and he never wanted to talk to you again?” Karl wiped his face, hoping Dream wouldn’t notice. Dream didn’t care, he just laughed at the questions. 

“I knew me and George wouldn’t stop being friends after, but I also didn’t know he felt the same way. I wouldn’t have done it if it wasn’t for Sapnap. He talked me through the whole thing, and gave me the confidence to tell George.” Dream sighed. “Karl, I know where this is going. Go for it. I know Sapnap, he won’t make a big deal out of it if he doesn’t feel the same way, trust me. You never know, he might feel the same. But if you don’t try it, you won’t know.” 

“Dream, are you sure?” Karl asked nervously.

“100%. If you want I can talk to George, we can set something up and make it easier on you to make a move,” Dream winked at Karl, opened the car door, and carried a few bags into the house. 

“Need help?” George asks, seeing Dream and Karl both carrying in armfulls of bags, and seeing more in the car. 

“Yeah, I’d appreciate it,” Dream motioned for someone to open the door to the guest room. George jumped up and opened it. “Oh Georgie, I need to talk to you in our room. Sapnap can you help Karl?” 

“Yeah, just put everything in there?” Sapnap asked.

“Yeah that's perfect,” Dream replied, while setting the bags he had in his arms down on the bed that will be Sapnap’s and Karl’s for the next week. He then grabs George’s hand and walks him to their room, an obnoxious smile on his face. 

“What is going on? Are you ok?” George asks impaintetly. Dream just laughs and grabs George’s face. 

“George, it’s happening, I talked Karl into it, he’s gonna say something or do something, but I’m going to have to do something you won’t like,” Dream says, hoping George will agree. 

“What?” George is concerned, but knows it won’t be bad.

“Scary movie....” silence comes over them, Dream moves his hands to George’s and squeezes them. “I’ll be with you the whole time, I won’t let you go for a second, even going to bed I won’t let you go. Please, for Sapnap and Karl.”

George sighs, raising his eyebrows. “I swear if you leave me for one second I will sleep on the couch, when I’m not scared.” 

“George, you’re the best, I love you,” Dream leaned in and kissed George, yanking him out of the room and back onto the couch. 

“Karl! Sapnap! Wanna watch a movie?” Dream called out, not knowing if they were outside, or in their room. Karl walks in from outside, and Sapnap from the room, Karl went to go get his blanket from the car, Sapnap putting the last bags into the room. 

“Depends, you’ll have to do a bunch of convincing if you want to watch a horror movie, Karl gets scared,” Sapnap laughs, plopping back onto the couch, opposite of Dream and George, leaving room for Karl to sit next to him. 

“You know, I think I’ll be able to do it, as long as it’s not as gross as the one last night,” Karl nervously laughed, sitting down next to Sapnap and covering himself in the blanket. Sapnap looked at him, grabbed the blanket, and put it over the both of them, Karl got closer to Sapnap.

“If you insist, Georgie I guess you're the only scared one,” Dream laughed. He grabs a blanket and puts it over him and his boyfriend, they quickly started cuddling up. Karl looked over and got jealous. Sapnap laughed at him. 

Dream put on the movie “The Conjuring” and Karl knew that one scared him. He’s only ever watched it once, or started watching it, but made Chris turn it off like 5 minutes in because he was so scared. 

“Wait, we’re watching this movie?” Karl asked, his voice shaky.

“Is there something wrong?” Sapnap asked, putting his arms around Karl, pulling him close. Karl sighed leaning into the hug.

“Sapnap, I’m sorry this movie is going to be worse than last night. I made Chris turn this one off a few months ago, I’m sorry if I don’t let you go,” Karl laughed nervously, that only made Sapnap hug him tighter. He looked over at Dream who just winked at him and kissed George on the head. 

“You’ll be fine Karl, I won’t let you go anytime soon,” Sapnap laughed. “You can even cuddle with me tonight if you need to.” Everyone laughed at them.

“The movie is starting. You’ll be fine Karl, and you too George,” Dream said, no matter how much comfort he got, George just clung onto Dream tighter and tighter.

Not even 5 minutes into the movie Karl was terrified. Every time he thought something would happen, he’d bury his face into Sapnap’s chest to not see. Sapnap didn’t mind of course, he thought it was cute that he didn’t want to stop hugging him. 

“You ok?” Sapnap whispers to Karl. He doesn’t get much of a reply other than Karl shaking his head a little, which only makes Sapnap giggle. “Can we talk later? After the movie?” 

“Yeah, are you ok? Did something happen?” Karl sounds concerned, did he do something wrong? Being too touchy with Sapnap? 

“Yeah I’m fine, just want to um, tell you something,” Sapnap winked, then put his attention back onto the movie. Karl felt his face turning red. Was Dream right? Did Sapnap tell him something? 

The next jumpscare really got Karl, he screamed and hid his face under the blanket. Sapnap and Dream just laughed at him. Sapnap hugged him tighter, pulling Karl closer, and eventually worked up the courage to kiss Karl on the forehead. Which in Karl’s mind, made a lot of things better. Dream and George looked over at them, and gave Sapnap 2 thumbs up. 

Once the movie was finally over, Karl was terrified, but then again, so was George. Karl was still hiding when he felt another hand that wasn’t Sapnap touch him, which made him jump.

“Shit, sorry Karl didn’t mean to scare you, just wanted to tell you the movie is over and we’re all going to bed, Sapnap didn’t want to move you,” Dream said, he was such a sweet soul to his friends. 

“Oh you’re ok Dream, thank you,” Karl slowly sat up looking around him to make sure the coast was clear. He stood up, and soon so did Sapnap, grabbing his hand and walking to the guest room. 

“Goodnight guys,” George said half asleep. Dream was practically walking George down the hall to their bedroom. 

“Goodnight,” Karl and Sapnap both said at the same time, they looked at each other and laughed. 

Karl POV

Sapnap and I walked into the room we would be staying in for the next few days, he was holding my hand, which I thought was really nice of him. I wonder what he wanted to talk to me about. I want to tell him how I feel before he can talk to me. 

“Hey, Sapnap,” I said. I let go of his hand and sat down on the bed, he stayed and shut the door behind me. 

“Karl, you can call me Nick, I’ll let you, just don’t rub it in Dream’s face,” he said, laughing a little bit. He then sat down next to me on the bed. 

“So Sap- Nick, I can’t take this anymore.” I took a deep breath. “I like you. A lot. Like, more than a friend. A-and I understand if you don’t feel the same, hell I’m pretty sure you’re straight anyway,” I laughed, feeling a tear going down my cheek. “I know this is a pretty bad time to tell you, our vacation together has just started and now it’s going to be awkward and I’m sorry, I’m really really sorry, but-”

Next thing I knew I felt lips pressed up against mine, I was so confused, yet so comforted. I would never have thought that he felt the same. I always thought he was only into girls, maybe I’m just an experiment. I felt him pull away.

“Karl,” he managed to whisper. I think he was as shocked at his actions as I was. “Karl you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” 

“Are you being serious? Nick why didn’t you say anything sooner? I feel like this is a joke, you’re messing with me, this is an experiment that you and George and Dream are doing and i-it’s not fair. This is mean a-and selfish and-” he cut me off again, with another kiss. He kissed me for what felt like a lifetime. It was wonderful and magical and made me feel all sorts of things I’ve never felt before. He pulled away, but I didn’t want him to. 

“Damn Jacobs, do you ever shut up?” he teased me, which made my face turn red, as if it wasn’t already. He laughed, which caused me to laugh. “Karl I’m not joking. Once I got off that plane this is all I’ve thought about doing. I don’t know what I am, I’ve been talking to Dream about it for a long time, he’s just as confused as I am, but Karl I like you, so much. And that's all I really know.” I managed to let out a laugh as another tear rolled down my cheek. Nick laughed at me.

“Are you really laughing at me?” I pushed him playfully, him being dramatic threw himself back and against the wall.

“Karl,” he gasped. “How dare you? After what I just told you, and you do this? I can’t believe it. I feel betrayed. Heartbroken. Karl Jacobs, I can’t believe you.” I laughed at him, he quickly joined. After a few seconds, Nick grabbed my waist and pulled me down, making me cuddle up directly next to him. A few seconds later I felt him kiss my forehead, which made me instantly drift into sleep.

Clay and George POV

The two stood at the guest bedroom door, listening to everything going on inside the room.

“I told you this was going to happen,” Dream snickered as he quietly grabbed George’s hand, walking back to their room.

“Haha so you were right, what’s new,” George teased, they made their way to the room and closed the door and turned off the light. George laying down first, and snuggling up under the blankets, Dream following and cuddling with his boyfriend. 

“I love you, Clay,” George said before going to sleep. 

“I love you too, Georgie,” Dream said, kissing his boyfriend’s cheek, and wrapping his arms around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! By the way, I'm pretty sure I'm going to change my upload schedule to either just Wednesdays or just Sundays, I have been struggling with school recently and don't have any pre-written chapters to upload:( I'm so sorry, hope you all understand! But again, thank you so, so much for the support!


	7. Men are Emotional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for 800+ reads! I never thought that my writing would get this big! This chapter is about 3.5k words, hope you enjoy!

Clay made sure he got up early so he could sneak out of the house and go to the store. Having to feed 4 grown men is going to be a challenge, but he’ll be sure to wake up George to help. He couldn’t decide on what they would eat over the next week, or two. Still not sure how long Sapnap and Karl were staying, hopefully not too long so that he’ll still have time to hang out with George, as just the two of them. He decided on getting a few boxes of cereal, waffle mix, some eggo waffles, eggs, and some other snacks and stuff for lunches and dinner. He got back to the house and saw George sitting down on the couch scrolling on what he assumed was Twitter. 

“Welcome back,” George stood up off the couch and hugged Dream. “Need help with anything?” 

“Yeah, can you go back to the car and get the other grocery bags? There should only be a few,” Dream asked. George went and got the bags, and set them on the counter when he came back inside. He helped to put them away as Dream got a mixing bowl, and his waffle iron. “Sorry if I woke you up when I left.” 

“Oh, no you didn’t,” George started. “I woke up like 20 minutes ago, decided to come out here and wait for you. It was cold waking up without you though.” George made puppy dog eyes toward Dream. Which only caused the both of them to laugh and hug each other. 

“At least we’re still on the continent,” Dream joked, only causing them to be sad about the thought that George will be going home in a few weeks. “Well, to get out of this depressing mood, want to make waffles?” Dream laughed.

As if on cue, Sapnap heard the word “waffles” and stumbled out of his and Karl’s room, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He looked at George and Dream, scowled at them for a second or two, and then stomped his way to the bathroom, once the door closed Dream and George couldn’t help but laugh at their friends morning actions. 

“Well, that was interesting,” George laughed. George started to mix the waffle batter, and Dream prepped the cooker. About 5 minutes later, Sapnap appeared from the bathroom again. He looked over at Dream and George, smiled. And went to sit on the couch.

“Good morning,” he groaned. “What’s for breakfast?”

“Well, we’ll tell you, after you tell us what happened last night,” Dream smirked. “Only if you’re comfortable though, no pressure.” 

“I’ll wait for Karl to wake up and talk to him, but dude, what’s for breakfast?” Sapnap said, a little attitude in his voice in the last part. 

“Waffles, dummy,” George finally said. “Now go wake up Karl they’re almost done.” 

“I just sat down,” Sapnap whined. Dream gave him a look, and a few seconds later, Sapnap was up and waking up Karl. The two walk out of their room, and sit down on the couch, very close together. Dream and George both notice this, and shoot a smile at each other, knowing what already happened. 

“So,” Dream decided to break the awkward silence. “How, uh, did you sleep last night? With the horror movie and everything.” A slight giggle escapes George’s mouth, Dream shoves him with his elbow and smiled. 

“Um, it was fine, I fell asleep pretty fast,” Karl was obviously a little uncomfortable. He was probably just overwhelmed by what happened. No one could blame him, that's how Dream and George were after they first started dating, they were awkward around their friends and didn’t know how to act, eventually Sapnap figured it out, and soon they just started to tell everyone. 

“Yeah, same,” Sapnap looked over at Karl and noticed his bright red face. It wasn’t unusual for his face to be red, but ever since they kissed, Karl’s face never returned to his normal ivory complexion. They shot each other a look, and Karl nodded his head. “Actually, something happened.” 

“Well, elaborate,” George smiled.

“We, um, kind of kissed,” Sapnap looked down shyly.

“A few times,” Karl added, laughing. 

“Well, look what I told you two,” Dream teased. “Sapnap I told you Karl liked you, it was very obvious. Karl I told you Sapnap wouldn’t mind if you made a move or told him.”

“Wait, Dream you knew he liked me and didn’t say anything?” Sapnap asked. 

“It wasn’t my place, gave you multiple hints at it, to the both of you, but neither of you took it,” Dream chuckled. “The horror movie was my master plan. Ask George I had to convince him to allow me to play the movie.” 

“You both better love me, I suffered for your happiness,” George laughed as he brought them 2 waffles each, loaded with butter and syrup. 

“Yes thank you lord Gogy, how will I ever repay you?” Sapnap jumped up and kissed George on the cheek, causing everyone to laugh as George pushed Sapnap off of him and back onto the couch. 

“By never doing that again, only Clay can,” George blushed and looked up at Dream, who just winked at him and went back to making their breakfast. George set Karl and Sapnap’s food down on the coffee table in front of them, and he went back to the kitchen and sat down at the island, admiring his boyfriend. 

After a few moments, Dream set two plates of waffles down in front of George, and sat next to him. They ate in silence, occasionally looking up from their phones and at each other. Soon, Karl and Sapnap walked into the kitchen, rinsing off their plates and putting them into the dishwasher. 

“Hey Dream, is it ok if I take a shower real quick?” Karl asked.

“Yeah of course, towels are in the cabinet to the right of the bathroom right before you walk in,” Dream pointed to the cabinet in the hallway. Karl nodded and walked back into the guest room, grabbed a change of clothes, and headed toward the bathroom. 

“I’m going to shower after him if that’s fine,” Sapnap said, he looked sad that Karl was going to be gone for a few minutes. 

“Yeah, that’s fine, just don’t take too long, I have something planned, bring a change of clothes” Dream said. Sapnap looked over at George, who looked just as confused as him. 

“Ok,” Sapnap extended the “oh” sound of the word. After about 10 minutes, Karl came out of the bathroom, and Sapnap went in right after. Dream and George migrated their way to Dream’s room to change, but soon reappeared and sat down on the couch next to Karl, who was on his phone scrolling through twitter. 

“So, what do you have planned today, Dream?” Karl asked, turning his phone off and setting it down on his lap. 

“Yeah, you didn’t even tell me that we were doing something,” George placed his hands on Dream’s shoulder, and then his chin on his hands. Dream kissed the tip of George’s nose, and started to play with his hair. 

“That is a secret that must wait for Sapnap to finish showering,” Dream laughed after both Karl and George sighed. They all got on their phones waiting for Sapnap to finish showering, which took longer than expected. 

“Why is Nick taking so long?” Karl was frustrated,but so were Dream and George, that was until they realized something. 

“Wait, did you just call him Nick?” George asked. Karl’s face turned a dark shade of red, he remembered that Nick told him not to let Dream or George know that he was able to do that. 

“Damn, not even I can call him by his real name without getting yelled at,” Dream snickered. “Holy shit, he really likes you, like a lot.” Karl’s face got darker. 

“Yeah um, don’t let him know I said that, he told me not to tell you guys last night, something about you getting jealous or something Dream,” Karl nervously got back onto his phone, hoping to avoid any more questions. It worked. Dream and George both went back onto their phones, waiting for Sapnap. 

After another 10 minutes, Sapnap finally finished his shower. “What took you so long?” Dream asked. “Nick.” He pronounced the “K” a lot harder then the rest of the letters.

“Karl, what the honk?” Sapnap gave Karl a look, immediately realizing he hurt Karl’s feelings. 

“I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to say it I just kind of did and I told him not to say anything, but obviously he doesn’t listen to anyone-” 

“Yes he does,” George chipped it.

“Ew, that’s actually disgusting I never needed to know that,” Sapnap said, Dream just laughed, George joining him. 

“As I was saying, but I’m sorry Ni- Sapnap,” Karl was very sincere. He didn’t want to ruin whatever relationship they did have, or was going to have. 

“No Karl it’s fine, I promise, you can call me whatever, but listen here, Clay,” Sapnap made sure Dream was paying attention. “You call me Nick one more time, things won’t end pretty.” Dream just erupted in more laughter. 

“Mutual agreement, I won’t call you Nick as long as you don’t call me Clay. Deal?” 

“Deal,” they shook on it. Karl and George laughed at the two boys acting like children. 

“Ok well now this is settled, ready to go?” Dream asked, looking at everyone. “Oh shit, first we got to do this,” Dream grabbed his phone and opened the camera app. “Smile,” everyone looks at the phone and smiles, George was right next to Dream, practically holding onto him. Sapnap and Karl were behind them, kind of close, but not enough to raise suspicion. “Am I good to post this? Or wait?” 

“You can post it,” Sapnap and Karl both said at the same time. “Jinx!” Everyone laughed at them. Soon George, Sapnap, and Karl all got a notification that Dream had tweeted something. Sure enough it was the picture of them, and he made the caption “Surprise :) Come find us wandering around Florida!” 

“Ok, Clay seriously what are we doing today?” George asked.

“No further questions, off to the car children!” Dream joked.

“Dream, me and George are older than you,” Karl brought up as they all started to walk out the door. 

“Wait, Karl how old are you?” Dream asked, he sounded surprised.

“I’m 22, my birthday is in July.”

“Wait, what the hell, that’s weird to think about,” Sapnap added to the conversation. “Also weird as fuck that George is 24.” 

“Rude, I didn’t get to choose my age.”

“Children, calm yourselves, please. And as I have said before, off to the car!” Dream locked the door, and unlocked his car. Everyone got in the car, Karl and Sapnap in the back seat, Dream and George up front. After Dream backs the car up and drives down the roads of Miami, he grabs George’s hand. They look up and smile at each other, a few seconds later Dream focuses his eyes back on the road. Sapnap notices that Karl was looking at them, obviously jealous. 

“Hi,” Sapnap whispers to Karl, scooting as close as he can toward him. 

“Hello,” Karl whispered back.

“So uh, how are you, we haven’t really talked much about what happened last night,” Sapnap started to move his hand closer and closer to Karl’s, to the point their pinkies were touching.

“Yeah, I’m good. Really good,” Karl put his pinky on top of Sapnap’s moving it back and forth. “How are you?”

“I’m excellent,” Sapnap smilied, moving his hand slightly closer to Karl’s, so now Karl’s pinky wad on Sapnap’s index finger. “So about last night.”

“Wait, please don’t say you regret it,” Karl instantly lost his smile, and pulled his hand away.

“No, god no Karl,” Sapnap grabbed Karl’s hand out of his lap. Karl’s smile slowly started to appear again. “I just wanted to know, where this put us, like are we just friends, are we a thing, are we dating?” Dream and George heard that last part, and decided to start listening to the conversation. 

“Nick, you know I really, really like you, I’m not sure how much you like me, or if you really are into guys and if you’re just experimenting because I’m your closest friend who would be willing to. For now we can just be us. Karl and Nick, two people who occasionally will kiss and hold hands and be gay with each other, and if your feelings stay, we can take the next step,” Karl suggested. He had a feeling Sapnap would agree because of the sudden squeeze he gave Karl’s hand. 

“Yeah, let's do that,” Sapnap got even closer to Karl, so close Karl could feel Sapnap’s breath on his face. “Is it ok if I-” Karl cut off Sapnap with a kiss, just like Sapnap did to him last night. 

“Remember you're in a car with two other people,” Dream barged in. Karl and Sapnap instantly pull away from each other, their faces bright red. Dream and George just laugh at them. “I’m just kidding, kind of. But Karl’s right, not that I was eavesdropping, you progressively got louder and louder with each word, but I agree with Karl. Sap, we’ve talked about what your sexuality may be for hell, 6 months? Take this slow, don’t rush anything, and if you start to feel weird about anything, talk to any of us.”

“Are you sure? What about the fans? I feel like they won’t support me anymore and I’ll lose a bunch of people, and start hating on me, or even Karl and say we’re doing this for attention or some shit and I just don’t know-” Sapnap started, but couldn’t finish.

“Screw the ‘fans’ Sapnap, if they don’t believe that you’re happy and that you really like Karl, then they’re not real fans,” George reassured. “Hell, you don’t even need to go public, or even label yourself, if someone in the quote on quote fandom doesn’t like you for you, and whoever that may be, pan, bi, queer, gay, whatever, they aren’t real fans.” 

“Damn George since when are you so good at giving out advice?” Karl jokes.

“Once I learned to not give a fuck,” George said with pride.

“Damn Georgie, this side of you is pretty hot,” Dream looked over at his boyfriend, smirking and squeezing his hand.

“Clay, you idiot, shut up,” George tried his best to not blush, but being the softie he is, his cheeks flared up with a rosy tint. 

“But what about right now? Karl, I want to hold your hand in public, be who I want to be in public with you, today. But I’m scared of what people might think of me, of us. All of us! A group of 4 guys, who are two separate couples,” Sapnap started to tear up. Dream decided to turn into a gas station and parked, turning around and looked at Sapnap and Karl, who were now both hugging and crying. 

“Listen Nick, yes I’m calling you Nick because you told me I can in serious situations, and this is very serious. You need to stop caring about other people's opinions. If you’re happy being with Karl, holding his hand with others to see, then fucking do it! No one is stopping you! If you want people to shut up about it, then you tell them off, better yet I’ll do it for you! Nick, George, even you Karl, I love you all way too much to see you like this!” Dream sounded stern, but also comforting. 

“You’re right, sorry for being emotional, it’s really none of your problems to listen to,” Sapnap said, slowly calming down, his sobs slowly turning into hiccups, and soon into slow, but deep breaths. 

“Now, get your asses out of the car, go get cleaned up, get me a redbull, George a coke, and whatever the two of you want,” Dream said, handing Karl his credit card. The two took a deep breath, wiped their tears, and got out of the car. 

After about 10 minutes, Sapnap and Karl return to the car, a small plastic bag in Karl’s hand and Dream’s card in Sapnaps. They thank Dream, give him his card, and the drinks. The rest of the car ride is silence, other than the music playing on the radio. Sapnap and Karl decided that they would act as a couple in public, hold hands, hug, all of that stuff, and not care. If someone leaked pictures of them, they’d address it and not lie.

“Ok, Clay where are we going?” George turned his body toward his boyfriends. Dream doesn't say anything in return, he just looks at George, smiles, and moves his hand to George’s thigh and squeezes. George just rolls his eyes and looks out the window, placing a hand on top of Dreams. 

Meanwhile, in the backseat, Karl and Sapnap were taking a nap. Sapnap was lying down, his head on Karl’s lap, and Karl had one hand on Sapnap’s chest, and another in his hair. They were quite adorable. They did have a 3 and a half hour car ride ahead of them, so might as well make the best of it, right? 

“Are they sleeping? They’ve been too quiet for too long,” Dream asks. After getting no response, he looks over to see George sleeping too. “Awe,” he whispers to himself. Looking at the road ahead of him, he sees there is no one around them, so he grabs his phone, takes a picture of not just George, but also Sapnap and Karl. “Now this is blackmail.”

2 hours pass and Clay hears shuffling in the backseat. “Good morning lovebirds,” he teases, and laughs a little. He gets a groan from Sapnap, who obviously didn’t want to move.

“Hi,” Karl manages to say, yawning as he starts to play with Sapnap’s hair again. “Two questions, where are we, and how much longer?” 

“We’re like 45 minutes from Orlando, and you’ll figure it out soon,” Dream says, another groan is heard from Sapnap, which makes Karl and Dream laugh.

“George do you know?” Sapnap asks.

“Shut up, he’s still sleeping, I’ll wake him up in like 20 minuets,” Dream’s voice sounded defensive. “I didn’t wake you two up so try and wake George and you can Uber back to my house, got it?”

“Jeez Dream yeah fine,” Sapnap snaps back. 

“Nick calm down, just be nice to George and Dream won’t kick us out of his house early,” Karl laughed, continuing to play with Nick’s hair and rub his chest, which calmed him down. Karl could feel him relaxing, and snuggling his head into his lap. Sapnap looked up to him and smiled. 

“Hi,” Sapnap whispered to Karl, both of their faces slowly turning red. 

“Hi,” Karl whispered back, moving his hand to Sapnap’s arm, and eventually his hand. “How was your nap?”

“Very nice, especially since I was laying on your lap, you’re very comfy,” Sapnap smiled. “How was yours?”

“Good, you’re cute when you sleep you know,” Karl moved his hand from Sapnap’s hair to his face and cupped his cheek, making the both of them blush even more. 

“So are you,” Sapnap put his free hand on top of Karls. They just looked in each other's eyes for a minute or two, enjoying every moment they had together, even if that moment was in the backseat of Dream’s car. 

“Karl I don’t think my mind is playing with me, this isn’t temporary, I know my feelings toward you are real, I can't speak for you, but I know that this is real,” Sapnap started to tear up, so did Karl. 

“I know they aren’t, and neither are mine. I just want to make sure, let you figure some things out before we can be official. I won’t, not like I want to, talk to anyone but you, and I feel like you’ll do the same,” Karl’s tears started to fall.

“Of course, I’ve been waiting for this for a while. Whenever you’re ready, I’m ready,” Sapnap also started crying again. They two shead a few tears, and leaned in for a kiss. 

“Ok, that was one of the cutest things I’ve ever heard,” Dream looked at them and smiled. “But calm back down so I can wake George so he doesn’t get upset for missing that.” They all laughed and calmed down. 

Dream started to shake George’s leg, whispering his name hoping he’d wake up. He was only asleep for about an hour and a half, he couldn't get in too deep of a sleep. 

“GEORGE!” Sapnap screamed, making George jump and hit his head on the window. Of course, Sapnap laughed at him.

“Damn it Sapnap, what the hell?” George turned around holding his head where he hit it. “Why would you do that? And why were you crying again?” Dream laughed.

“Oh Georgie, you see I’m just an emotional person, I felt like crying so I cried, what are you gonna do about it?” Sapnap taunted, sitting up out of Karl’s lap.

“Alright, calm down,” Karl pushed down on Sapnap’s head, laying him back down. Sapanp gave in right away and nuzzled his head into Karl’s hands. 

“Don’t call me Georgie, or Gogy, or anything besides George, and I definitely missed something when I was asleep,” George turned back around and was now facing the front of the car. Him and Dream looked at eachother, and Dream grabbed his boyfriend's hand. 

“Ok, we’re like 10 minutes away, Sapnap and Karl, calm down again, and get ready, I think you’ll figure out where we are in a minute,” Dream smiled and squeezed George’s hand in excitement. 

In the next few seconds, Karl, George, and Sapnap all gasp and shout, “Are we going to Disney World?!”

Dream just laughed, “Maybe…” 

“Clay you’re joking?” George jumped in his seat, and Sapnap sat up and latched his hands to the back of the driver's seat.

“Guys calm down I don’t want to crash the car,” Dream slapped Sapnap’s hands off of his seat. “But yeah, get ready to be at the happiest place on Earth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I have on favor to ask, if you guys could comment things that they could do on their trip to Disney I'd greatly appreciate it! I am stuck on what to write for chapter 8, so all and any help is appreciated! Again, thank you so much for the support!


	8. The Happiest Place on Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry for not uploading in a week! I haven't been in the best mental state and decided to take a mini break! On that note- I can't promise a organized upload schedule anymore:( I not only have been very stressed and anxious lately, I also have no idea what to write about. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Also- this will be the last chapter that goes in depth with the Karlnap, I want to refocus on the DNF and I can make another book of Karlnap if you all really want. Just let me know what you'll want!

Pulling into the parking lot of the theme park, George, Karl, and Sapnap were jumping in their seats like little kids. Dream just laughed at their amusement and pulled into a spot near the back of the lot. 

“Ok, please don’t act like children in the park, you’re all adults, act like it,” Dream tried, but Sapnap acted as the words went through one ear, and out the other. 

“Yeah, yeah. Quit being a dad, just let us have fun,” Sapnap opened his door and jumped out. “Come on guys, lets go have fun.” Everyone laughed, and got out of the car. Karl sped up and latched onto Sapnap’s arm, they looked at each other and Sapnap grabbed his hand. Dream saw how happy Sapnap was and smiled, looking at George who kissed him on the cheek, and they all walked to the entrance. 

“So, not to be this guy, but I can’t pay for all 4 of us that is way too expensive,” Dream laughed. “George I can pay for yours, or one of you two, but all four tickets are too much.” 

“Oh, no Clay I can get mine that’s ok,” George said, reaching for his wallet.

“I can pay for mine no problem,” Karl said.

“Yeah me too, I don’t need you guys to pay for me,” Sapnap said, looking back at George and Dream, and then back to Karl. 

“Ok that was easy, I’ll still pay for the hotel tonight and everything if that’s ok,” Dream said, kind of scrunching his face up at everyone’s reactions.

“Stop, I’ll pay for the room ok?” George playfully hit Dream’s arm.

“And I’ll get me and Karl a separate room,” Sapnap butted in. “For privacy of course.” They all erupted in laughter. 

20 minutes, and a few hundred dollars later, the four guys walk into Magic Kingdom. A few fans notice them right away and ask for pictures, none of them suspecting anything with Sapnap and Karl, which is relieving for the both of them. 

“Well, what rides do you guys want to hit first? It is 2:45, the park closes at 9 so we have a few hours to do practically anything we want in this park.” Dream stretched his arms out, George just laughed and hugged his boyfriend. 

“Dream, you’re the one who has been here before, you should be the one telling us what to do,” Karl joked, stepping closer to Sapnap, looking over at him. They keep taking steps closer and closer to each other until they’re touching arms and bumping into each other while walking. 

“Hello,” Sapnap finally broke the silence.

“Hi,” Karl smiled. 

“Are you having fun?” Sapnap moved his hand close to Karls.

“Of course, even more now,” Karl brushed his pinky and thumb across Sapnap’s.

“Do you care if we do this?” Sapnap completely grabbed Karl’s hand, finger interlocked with each other.

“Not one bit,” Karl smiled, and leaned his head onto Sapnap’s shoulder. “Are you ok with it?”

“I wouldn’t be doing this if I wasn’t,” Sapnap giggled, resting his head on top of Karl’s. The two walked, hand in hand, through the park, with Dream and George behind them. Slight small talk was heard in all directions of the two couples. Sapnap especially made sure to listen in case he heard someone say bad things about Karl or his other friends. 

“Is anyone scared of rollercoasters?” Dream asked, making his way through a line, leading George and the others.

“A little,” Karl whispered.

“Yeah,” George admitted. Dream squeezed George’s hand in response, making George smile and blush.

“Well, I’m sorry to do this but this is Space Mountain. It’s pitch black so you can’t see anything, so hopefully it won’t be as bad,” Dream made an awkward face, hoping that George and Karl won’t back out. (Also, a/n. I personally hate rollercoasters but LOVE space mountain so.. Anyway, also the George/Karl experiences will be based on my own. I haven’t been to disney world only disneyland so it won’t be all the same but close enough) 

The ride started off clam, two people a row and about 5 or 6 rows to each “car”. Though, the area where the line is was lit up, with dim, but bright white lights, once the couples got into the car, it immediately felt darker. Obviously, George sat next to Dream, they were in the front, and Karl and Sapnap seated behind them. George was terrified, holding onto Dream as much as he could with the armrests between them, and the metal bar and seat belts over them, while Karl was taking deep breaths, holding onto Sapnap’s hand, squeezing it slightly out of terror. 

“George, you’ll be ok,” Sapnap leaned forward and whispered in his ear. That didn’t do anything but cause George to scoot closer to Dream, and squeeze his hand, and arm, so much the blood flow was bound to cut off. “If you keep doing that you’ll cause Dream’s arm to fall off. Loosen up a bit, it’ll be fun. Just relax, Georgie.” 

“Don’t call me Georgie,” George turned around and playfully hit the top of Sapnap’s head. Sapnap just scoffed and leaned back, putting his arm around Karl, while George loosened his grip on Clay, but still holding onto his hand for dear life. 

Seconds later, the ride started moving, causing all of them to jump, but settle back down, except for George and Karl, who both started to get more anxious. Soon they were traveling up a steep incline in what looked like a tube with lights shooting down the tunnel, making them seem to go faster than they really are. 

“Oh this is going to be so fun,” Dream laughed, wiggling his hips forward in anticipation, of course not letting go of George’s hand. Slight wimpers could be heard from George. “Hey, you’ll be ok, just lean onto my shoulder, I won’t let anything hurt you. Ok?”

George nodded, barely noticeable due to how little light was in the tunnel they were in, but soon he leaned back onto Clay’s shoulder, burying his face in his neck and tightening his grip on his boyfriend's hand again. Clay leaned into the hug, wrapping his arms around George, who let out a sigh as he calmed down. That was until they started going faster.

Clay and Sapnap could feel Karl and George’s breath hitch as they got to the top of the incline, and started going downhill at a fast pace. Subpoena chuckled hearing George let out a feminine scream, but smiled as he felt Karl smiling against his chest.

“Having fun?” Sapnap asked.

“Oh hell yeah!” Karl basically yelled. He threw his arms in the air, his left hand wrapped around Sapnap’s right, who immediately copied his actions and put his arms in the air as well. Dream laughed at the two, and leaned his head onto George’s to comfort him.

“Are you ok?” Dream whispered into George’s ear.

George’s breath was shaky, but somewhat confident. “It’s not as bad as I thought.” 

Clay laughed, throwing their arms up, getting a giggle in response from George. Though the room was pitch black, Dream knew that George had that stupid grin on his face, which made Clay smiled even more knowing that today was going to be a good day. 

After the ride, Karl’s fear or rollercoaster were gone, but George was still iffy, he thinks it was the darkness and not knowing what is going to happen next helped a lot, but now knows to just close your eyes and you’ll be ok. To calm down from the first ride, they boys all decided to go on a calmer ride, Peter Pan’s Flight. It was a very cute ride, of course Clay and George sat together, and Karl and Sapnap with each other, they were all just having a wonderful time together. After the Peter Pan ride, they just walked around the park for a hour, meeting some Disney characters, and maybe a fan here and there. 

Occasionally, the 4 of them noticed people staring, probably at the fact that they were 4 grown men, whom 2 were holding hands, and the other 2 standing close and being very touchy. It didn’t bother Clay and George, but Karl noticed Sapnap slowly getting uncomfortable. Karl reached into his pocket to grab his phone, but realized it wasn’t there. 

“Hey, Dream,” Karl stopped walking, Dream and George and Sapnap stopping with him, and looking at the boy frantically searching his pockets. “Um, I either lost my phone, or forgot it in the car.”

“Shit, ok,” Dream handed Karl his keys, “you and Sapnap go to the car and look, me and George will go back to Space Mountain and the Peter Pan ride and ask if they found it.”

“Smart,” Sapnap looked at Karl, getting lost in his eyes and smiling. Karl got a confused look on his face, but soon noticed that Dream and George disappeared and him and Sapnap were just standing there. “Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go back to the car.”

Sapnap grabbed Karl’s hand and pulled him close, they speed walked out of the park, making sure they had their tickets before leaving, and walked back to the car. When they got there, Sapnap started frantically looking in the backseat while Karl just stood there laughing.

“Why the hell aren’t you looking?” Sapnap shot his head up and laughed at Karl.

“Well, for one,” Karl went silent. “I um, found my phone in my pocket when we were walking back.”

“Dude, then why are we here?” Sapnap laughed, standing up and leaning against the car, right next to Karl.

“I wanted to talk to you,” Karl stepped closer to Sapnap. “You seemed upset, what’s wrong?”

Sapnap took a deep breath, reaching his hand out and grabbing Karl’s, running his fingers across the palm of Karl’s hand, causing the both of them to giggle a little bit. “Jacobs, this isn’t temporary. I understand your doubts, since I have never talked to you about these things, but I know how much I like you. It’s an insane amount, maybe even a little creepy. I-I really want to be able to hug you, a-and kiss you and hold your hand and do all those cute little couple things with you! But I don’t want to scare you, or make you uncomfortable. I-I’m sorry for making faces earlier, I have just been thinking a lot, and kind of letting my jealousy get the best of me.” 

“Nick,” Karl whispered. “W-What do you mean ‘jealousy’?” 

“I’m jealous of Clay and George! Jealous of how open they are. Jealous that they know who they really are! Jealous of how they are in a relationship because they trust each other’s feelings. Shit, don’t take that the wrong way please,” Sapnap’s voice got shaky, he felt tears filling his eye’s again with the thought that he just messed everything up with Karl.

“Hey, Nick, stop. Don’t be sorry, I know what you mean. Please don’t cry,” Karl brought his free hand up to Sapnap’s cheek, and wiped his tears away. A deep shade of red came across both of their faces, and Nick melted into Karl’s touch, nuzzling his cheek into Karl’s hand. They two shared a laugh, as they both started to get emotional. “Sap- Nick I know you mean what you say, I know how confused you must be, an-”

“No, that’s the thing! I’m not confused! Karl I like you! Do you want me to shout it?” Sapnap stood on his tip toes and took a deep breath. “KARL JACOBS I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU! Is that what you needed? Is that-” Karl silenced Sapnap, pulling him in for a kiss, their lips moved in sync as they melted from the others’ touch. After a few seconds, Karl wrapped his arms around Nick’s neck, while Nick snaked his arms to Karl’s waist, rubbing his hands up and down, pulling Karl closer to him, deepening the kiss. (a/n: yes I know that Karl is taller than sapnap but like just imagine he isn’t for the story to make it cuter ok? Ok cool) They pulled away after what felt like enterinites, but was only seconds. A deep crimson color brushed on their cheeks, breathing heavily, they just looked at eachother, smiling, never wanting to leave the moment. 

Karl was the first to break the silence, though he could have just stood there for hours, getting lost in Sapnap’s eyes and his touch. “So, you are um, in love with me huh?” 

Sapnap looked down shyly, blushing more. (If that is even possible) “You caught that part,” he laughed, continuing to look down, but moving his thumbs in circles on Karl’s hip, only causing Karl to giggle, taking one hand away from Sapnap’s neck, and gliding it along his chin, pulling on it a little to motion him to look at him. 

“I love you,” Karl whispered, leaning into another kiss. Sapnap picked him up and spun them around in circles, never letting their lips disconnect. They both started smiling like idiots pulling away from this kiss, their eyes locking as Sapnap slowly put Karl down. They both laughed once more, Karl locked the car as they headed back to the park, Karl glued to Sapnap’s hip, and Sapnap’s arm around his shoulders, yet they were still managing to hold hands, and smile occasionally at each other. 

They got back into the park and quickly found Dream and George, who had a surprised look on their faces while scrolling through their phones. They looked up and saw Karl and Sapnap walking toward them, hand in hand and hip to hip. Sharing a confusion, looking at their phones, and back up to the two.

“What the hell happened? Have you seen this?” Dream showed the two of them a video and pictures on his phones. Videos and pictures of Karl and Sapnap hugging and kissing and saying they love each other. 

“Well, that’s not good,” Sapnap looked down at Karl who was smiling ear to ear. “Or maybe it is.” 

“Do we need to contact the person? Contact twitter and get it taken down?” George had worry in his voice, almost like it was his relationship being exposed and not his best friends. 

“Honestly Nick, after what you told me, I’m ok with it if you are,” Karl looked up and smiled.

“Don’t worry about it George, we’ll address it later tonight. For now, lets enjoy Disney!” Sapnap motioned for everyone to get up and enjoy their time. Which they did. 

It was a day to remember to say the least. They went on so many rides, laughing about dumb things, eating very overpriced food, meeting Disney characters and many fans. Occasionally they asked about Karl and Sapnap, who just responded with “We’re figuring things out right now”, and last but not least, the most eventful thing of the day. They decided to go on the ride “It’s a Small World” as a joke after going on the Seven Dworfs Mine Train because it shook up Karl and George a little bit. But of course, the ride broke in the middle of it. Meaning they were stuck, in a little boat, with the phrase “It’s a small world after all” being sung over and over for about a hour. Causing Dream to hyperventilate more than once, meaning George had to calm him down and cause a scene, because he's the only one that knows how to calm Dream down. 

After they finished watching the firework show, they decided it was time to go to their hotel for the night and get some food. As they planned earlier in the day, George got him and Dream a room, and Karl and Sapnap got a room, splitting the charge because they wouldn’t stop arguing about it. After getting settled in for the night, they ordered room service for dinner, just so they can all have their alone time. 

Clay POV

After me and George got to our room, we thought room service was the best way to go for dinner, giving us some alone time, and giving Karl and Sapnap alone time, they definitely need it. 

“So they have spaghetti, steak, some fancy sandwich thing, and other things that sound absolutely disgusting,” I said, tossing the menu off the bed and rolling over, cuddling into George’s arm.

“Clay we need to eat something,” George set his phone down, and wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on the top of my head.

“Can’t we just like door dash something? Hell WE can go get something, but not being Karl and Sapnap they need time to figure whatever they are out,” George laughed. Making me laugh.

“Why don’t we go drive around and see what we find, and can text them if we find anything asking what they want,” George smilied. “And I’M paying.” 

“Fine, only because I know you won’t cuddle with me if I say no,” I teased, sticking my lip out and pouted. George only laughed at me as we got up and texted Sap and Karl the plan.

We drove around for about 30 minutes before deciding on getting Panda Express. George texted Karl and Sap asking for their orders, and was soon back at the hotel. We gave them their food, went back to our room, which was thankfully 2 floors above theirs, and just enjoyed our food.

45 minutes later, George stood up. “I’m going to take a shower,” he got off the bed, threw away our garbage, and grabbed the pair of clothes he brought to change into. 

“George,” I whined.

“Yes, Dreamy,” he turned around, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway.

“Wait for me,” I jumped up and grabbed my clothes. He rolled his eyes and turned on the shower, shutting the door behind me. 

Sapnap POV

Me and Karl have just been hanging out in our hotel room, cuddling and eating our food. That was until we both started getting hundreds of notifications. All of our friends were texting us trying to figure out what the videos and pictures ment. Needless to say, we didn’t want to text all of them back individually, so being the smart people we are, started a group chat and explained the situation. 

“Hey, so what do we tell twitter and the fans?” Karl lifted his head off my chest and turned around so we were facing each other.

“Well, whatever really. I’m fine with tweeting something out if you are. I’m 100% comfortable with sharing our little whatever this is with the public only if you are,” I said, rubbing my hand through his hair, and onto his cheek.

“I feel like we should figure out what this little thing is first though,” Karl sighed. I could tell he hated that it got out because he wasn’t ready.

“Karl, you know how I feel. Hell I told you I’m in love with you. I don’t want to rush you, but if you wanted to be official, I’m ok with it,” I moved my hand from his cheek to his jawline and chin.

“Nick,” he started blushing. “I’m all in.” 

“Well then, Mr. Karl Jacobs,” I pulled him onto my lap, grabbing onto his waist as he put his arms around my neck. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

“You’re so cringy,” Karl pulled my face close to his, kissing me. I smiled into it, rubbing my thumbs in little circles. After a minute or two we pulled away, he put his head back onto my chest and cuddled into me. 

“So, is that a yes?” I laughed.

“You’re dumb,” Karl turned and flicked my forehead, only to kiss me again right ater. “Of course it’s a yes.” 

I pulled out my phone and got onto twitter. I started typing something out, but it didn’t feel right. Soon, I decided to just take a picture of the two of us, and post it along with the few sentences I typed out a few minutes prior. 

“Seeing as a video and a few pictures went viral earlier, you all deserve the truth. Yes it’s true, me and Karl are in a relationship. It is still our personal life so we won’t go too in depth with it. Just know the two of us are very happy. Thank you for understanding<3” I read out. “Sounds good?” 

“It’s great!” Karl gave me one more kiss before I posted it. Right when he got the notification, he retweeted it, and we turned off our phones.

“ ‘Night Jacobs,” I said, kissing the top of his head and turning off the lamp next to me.

“Goodnight,” he said, nuzzling into me. I wrapped my arms around him and quickly drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Again, so, so sorry about not uploading. I'm hoping to get back on track and try to upload at lease once a week, if not then hopefully twice every three weeks! I hope you all had a happy holiday season, and have a happy new years if I don't post before then!


	9. :(

Hey guys. As much as I don't want to do this... I am ending this story. Not only do I have no idea how to continue it, but my mental health has absolutely depleted in the past few months. I'm so sorry that I have to do this, I feel like such a shitty person for doing it. I have also been struggling a lot with school recently and I live in a very toxic and mentally abusive household that I'm not getting any better in any situation. Again I'm so sorry. I'll try writing again in the next few months, but it most likely won't be a DNF and more likely a Dream x Reader or George x Reader or something, I'm not really sure, we'll just see if/when the time comes. I hope you guys enjoyed what there was, I know it wasn't much but it was at least something right? (Side note: I'm listening to Jubilee Line while writing this and crying profusely... lol) I know I've said it like 5 times already, but again, i'm so, so sorry about this:( Thank you for all the support that I did get on this "book" and I hope that someday I can come back and actually finish it or at least make a sequel so that this isn't an unfinished story. I feel so bad about this, but for now I really just need to focus on helping myself and doing better in school. Thank you guys for the time you've spent reading this and I hope you have a good rest of your day/night/afternoon. <3


End file.
